God's Ying and Yang
by Dogwoods and Roses
Summary: What would it be like if Yuki Sohma has a twin sister? And what if they were seperated at birth? AND why is it the juunishi don't transform when she hugs them, what makes her so special? This is my very first fan fiction! I'm so excited! (BTW I rated it T just in case.)
1. Character

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Character Description

Name: Samantha Hamilton

Family: Adoptive; Mom (Chinese), Dad (English/Scottish), both Canadian

Birth; Sohmas (Japanese), Ayame (brother), Yuki (twin brother)

Birthday: January 25

Description: Female, 16 yrs, long brown hair (light brown with red streaks in summer, dark brown in winter), brown eyes, 5' 2", slim, optimistic, energetic, caring, shy at first


	2. Prologue

Hi, my name is Samantha. I'm an only child, or at least I thought I was. For 16 years (basically my whole live) I've been raised in BC, Canada. It's just been my mom, dad and I. It could get a little boring being by myself when my parents are at work but I have such great friends to hang out with. I also have plenty of time to myself to do my art.

Summer vacation has started in Vancouver and I've graduated two years early. I was going to take the next year off to do some work. Well, that was the plan before the accident. Both of my parents got in a terrible car accident two days ago leaving me with my grandmother, who is very sweet. I thought I was going to live with her until I read my parents' will. Apparently I was adopted, they were going to tell me once I turned 18 yrs. I came from Japan when I was a baby. I am a child of the Sohma family. The next thing I knew I was on a plane to Japan to live with my birth family.


	3. Trip to Japan!

Samantha's POV

I'm so excited! I wonder what my family will be like? Apparently they are rich and I have two brothers! OMG! I'm finally going to have brothers! Will they be sporty? Shy? I hope they like me. Will I understand them? Will they understand me?! I don't know any Japanese. Well, I know "Hello" is "Konichiwa", and a few other random words but that's it. I really hope I'll fit in. Thoughts filled my head with worry. I watched the sun set outside; I am on the plane now. I don't really like flying, I especially don't like sleeping on planes, but I decided to since it was like an 18-hour flight. So I dreamed.

_I was sitting at a table filled with food like a banquet. There was no one else there but 13 seats were placed around the table. I guess I'm waiting for my guests. There was a knock at the door and I slid it open. An orange cat stood at the doorstep followed by a rat on an ox's back, a tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, rooster, dog and boar. The cat stepped up to me and said "I have brought the twelve guests you invited." "Thank you my friend. Welcome to the banquet!" I invited everyone inside._

_ We had a wonderful time. "I wish this never has to end.' I thought aloud. "It can," spoke up the rat "I know a potion that will bond us together allowing us to reincarnate and join you for a never ending banquet." "Well, why don't you bring it out?" Only minutes later the cat collapsed, ill and dying. "Hurry rat," panic clear in my voice "the cat needs the potion NOW!" I carefully picked up the cat's head. "No," said the cat weakly "this is not a good idea my God" "Of course it is a good idea, we are having so much fun!" retorted the boar. The rat handed me the potion and I fed it to the cat. Then passed it back to the rat to drink some, then he passed it the ox and so on. "No," said the cat again "a never ending banquet would be a curse." "Show's what you know, nothing!" huffed the rat who then ignored him as the cat died along with the rest of the animals. Even though I was excited for the never ending banquet to come I couldn't help but think _Could a never ending banquet be a curse? And if it is, can I break it? _But it was only a passing thought. The world faded. _

I woke up to the pilot saying "Please put on your seatbelts, we are now descending." I looked out my window as we landed in the Tokyo airport. It is late morning and I am going to be picked up and brought to my birth parents' apartment. I followed the crowd out of the plane to get our luggage and to the meeting area. I looked around the airport. Almost everything was in Japanese, except for a few things like "McDonalds" and "Toms" shoes. As we entered the meeting area I spotted a man with a sign reading "Miss Samantha Sohma (Hamilton)"; I walked up to him.

"Hello…uh, I mean Konichiwa." I said sheepishly.

"Hello Miss Sohma." He answered in good English "Shall we head on our way? Please, let me take your bags."

I gave him my big blue backpack and luggage but I my colourful side bag to myself and we walked to the car.

It took about 45 minutes to get to the apartment. As we walked in I couldn't help but realise how clean and almost empty it was. _I can't believe two boys live here. _The man guided me to the living room where a lady with long blond hair sat drinking tea. She looked at the man, then at me. I smiled at her.

"It took you long enough to get here." She said coldly in Japanese. My smile dropped a bit in confusion. "Well," she began in English "My name is Kira Sohma but you will call me Mother. I am a very busy person and will not stand having to look after another child."

I was taken aback. No one has ever spoken to me like that before. I must have looked surprised because her face softened, but just a smidgen.

"You will be living with your twin brother, Yuki…" _I have a __twin__ brother?! _"… and two of your cousins, Kyo and Shigure. You will also attend the same high school as them. Hopefully you will learn Japanese while you are there."

Hmm… It doesn't seem like she likes me much. Is it because I'm naïve enough not to know Japanese? Well, at least I don't have to live here. I can't wait to meet my twin!

**END**

Hi! I'd love to hear from you. Please review and have a great day!


	4. Yuki has a twin!

**The Evening Before at Shigure's House **Third Person POV

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki sat around the table watching TV when Shigure happily slid the door open.

"We're going to have a new guest living with us!" he said cheerfully.

"Wha?" replied Yuki, Kyo and Tohru simultaneously.

"Dammit dog! Don't we have enough people in this house?!" yelled Kyo.

"Who will it be?" wondered Tohru "Will it be another Sohma?"

"Yes, my little flower. It will be Yuki's twin sister."

O.o "…?"

"I don't have a twin." Yuki said coolly.

"Well actually Yuki, you do. Her name is Samantha, and she was taken to Canada when she was a baby. You see, it is seen as bad luck if a juunishi has a twin that is not part of the zodiak. So to take away the bad luck Samantha was sent away as far as possible."

"Oh, how sad" Tohru thought. _And even worse, she will never be able to hug both of her brothers._

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Kyo stomped up the stairs.

They were silent for a moment.

"So, why has she come to live here?" asked Yuki breaking the silence.

"I'm not entirely sure. Your mother just said some circumstances unexpectedly turned up. Oh! Also, she doesn't speak Japanese so we'll have to speak English until she has learned the basics. Now, I'll be upstairs preparing the spare room."

"I'll help you Shigure-san!" piped up Tohru and she followed him upstairs.

_And I didn`t think this house could get any crazier._ Thought Yuki. _… I wonder what she`ll be like. _


	5. Samantha's arrival

Samantha's POV

Once again I was in the car; it is around noon now. We are driving to Shigure's house. I looked out the window at the suburban houses we were passing by. They all looked the same; neutral-earthy colours and a tree or two in the front yard, peaceful. Then we turned down a gravel-forested road. The trees looked so beautiful, refreshing, unlike the city. The light giving the leaves different shades of green as they danced in the light breeze. It reminded me of home, though most of them were deciduous (they loose leaves) whereas BC has more coniferous (evergreen) trees. I was broken from my thoughts when the car stopped.

We were parked in front of a very traditional looking house. I stepped out of the car to grab my things and thank the driver. As I turned back to the house a man (perhaps late 20's?) with black hair in a grey kimono stepped out of the house followed by a cute girl my age with long brown hair in a short pink dress and a boy, also my age, wearing blue pants and a white Chinese style shirt. His hair was a dark purple-grey and he had intense purple eyes. I slowly walked over to them.

"Hello, you must be Samantha." said the man with a grin, surprisingly he spoke pretty good English. "My name is Shigure Sohma, this is Tohru Honda…" he gestured to the girl.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully, a large smile grew on her face.

"…and this is Yuki Sohma" Shigure said gesturing to the boy.

Yuki had a small smile and greeted me. "Hello."

"Um… Hi…" I said shyly, but continued to smile.

"I'm so glad to meet you, please come in!" Tohru took my hand and lead me into the house. Shigure picked up my backpack and luggage, taking it into the house.

"I will put these in your room while you kids get to know each other a little more." Before I could argues Shigure disappeared upstairs.

Yuki's POV

Miss Honda, Miss Samantha and I were now sitting at the table. The girls on one side and I on the other. I looked Miss Samantha over once again. She was wearing a blue jean skirt, a light blue top decorated with a flower and a white bag over her shoulder with colourful buttons and writing on it. She had wavy brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and brown eyes filled with cheer and gentleness, cute, similar to Miss Honda. For some reason I feel like I could tell her anything and everything. I shook my head.

"Samantha-chan, it's about lunch time, would you like something to eat?" asked Miss Honda

"Yes please." replied Miss Samantha, with a bright smile. It seems as though she's getting use to being here she doesn't look nervous anymore. Miss Honda left to the kitchen leaving me with Miss Samantha. She turned to me.

"So…" she began, "You're my twin! I'm so excited! I always wished I had a sibling and now I have two! I was an only child when I lived in Canada." she added. I couldn't help but smile at her cute accent.

"What was it like? Where you lived in Canada?"

"Oh, it's very pretty. I lived in the lower main land, near Vancouver, in British Columbia. There are a lot of forests, farms, lakes and mountains. Oh! And it rains a lot, well it is a temperate rainforest."

"I like rain" _Why did I say that? *face palm*_

"Me too! … Except in the winter. I'd rather have snow than rain." She giggled.

Miss Honda came back into the room with plates. Miss Samantha jumped up and offered to help set the table while Miss Honda got the food.

Samantha's POV

Once the table was set and food was out Shigure sat down at the end of the table next to me.

"Where's Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru.

"I'm right here." answered a teenage boy with bright orange hair, I assume he's Kyo. He walked in from the garden. He sat on the end of the table next to Tohru. He looked at me with hard red/orange eyes.

"You must be the new girl."

"Uh, Hello! My name is Samantha Hamilton… er… Sohma! …I'm still not used to that." I said rubbing my head and smiling.

"Hmph." replied Kyo.

"Don't mind him." said Shigure "You'll like him once you get to know him."

The Sohmas and Tohru then put their hands together, I followed. "Thank you for this meal" they said in unison. And began to eat. I looked at my plate, there was beef and some sort of green vegetable. Suddenly Kyo yelled

"YOU KNOW I HATE LEEKS!" slamming his fist onto the table. I was a little surprised.

"Just eat it stupid cat." Sighed Yuki.

"Nobody asked you damn rat!"

"Oh… leeks? I've never had those before." I said quietly examining the vegetable.

"I'm so sorry Samantha-chan! I should have asked what you would like to eat! I'll go make something else!" Tohru panicked and started to get up. I gently pulled her down and giggled.

"It's fine Tohru. I'd love to try something new anyways." I smiled, it seemed to calm her down. I took a bite of leeks. "Yum."

Kyo looked at me sceptically. "Yum? Leeks are the nastiest food in the world!"

"No," I replied "Haggis. Haggis is the nastiest food in the world."

Everyone looked at me confused.

"Haggis?" Yuki questioned.

" It's a Scottish food, and if I told you what it's made of you wouldn't eat it. In fact you might not want to eat anything again, ever."

Eew

~~~~~~After lunch~~~~

"So Samantha, could you please tell us about yourself?" asked Shigure

"Sure, where shall I begin?"

"What do you like?" asked Tohru

"Well, I like to do art like drawing and painting. I love music, I play the piano."

"Really?! That's amazing! I'd love to hear you play some time!" Tohru chirped.

"And I'd love to play for you. I can even teach you."

"I'd love to learn!"

I smiled, "Now, where was I… Oh yes, I also like to sing and dance. I've taken tap, ballet, jazz and musical theatre. I like to speak Spanish, I am a big fan of Disney and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I like to bake and my favourite colours are blue and purple." I turned to face Shigure and noticed 12 rocks painted like animals on the table behind him.

"Are those rocks the animals of the Chinese zodiac?"

Shigure turned slightly to see what I was looking at. "Why yes, funny that such a little thing can catch your attention." Everyone looked at me.

"They're so cute! I love the story of the Chinese zodiac. Since my adoptive mother is Chinese she told me the story. It's so sad that the cat got left out though." My smile faded slightly.

"Ah," said Shigure. "So you like cats I'm guessing."

"Yeah, they're okay. My favourite animals are rabbits, mice and dogs. Especially dogs, partially because my zodiac is the dog."

"It's no wonder I felt an attract…" Shigure was cut off when Yuki hit him in the head.

"Don't mind him Miss Samantha" said Yuki.

"Oh… Okay" I said confused as to what just happened.

"So, School. What was school like?" asked Tohru trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm…? It was good. I made lots of friends and I joined the yearbook team. I also graduated early."

"Really?!" Kyo and Tohru asked at the exact same time.

"Yeah, I did very well in school, and I had enough credits to graduate. But I am going to your high school to learn more Japanese."

"Wha?" said Kyo

"That will be amazing!" squealed Tohru "I can't wait until you see it! We're going to have so much fun! And you have to meet my friends Uo and Hana."

"That sounds great! Speaking of friends, that reminds me…" I picked up my bag that was still sitting next to me. "My friends all signed this bag and gave me some random stuff to put on it. Like this key chain with photos of my high school." I took it off and showed them some photos. I showed them the Grand Hall.

"Wow! Your school is so big!" exclaimed Tohru.

I showed them a picture of the theatre

"You even have a theatre? That's a nice school." pointed out Kyo.

"You have a lot of friends." said Shigure as he examined my bag of signatures.

"Yes, I'm very lucky." I smiled.

"You must be popular." he added.

"No, not at all!" I panicked and blushed.

"Nonsense." Shigure laughed.

**Done! 3**

This was so much fun. Feel free to leave reviews.


	6. A Secret Revealed

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~ Tohru's POV

_Yesterday was so much fun! I learned Sohma-kun has a twin and I learned new things about Samantha-chan. I wonder what I will learn today?_

I smiled as I watched Kyo-kun training outside. I got distracted when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sohma-kun and Samantha-chan had not woken up yet. It was Samantha-chan. I guess she hasn't fully woken up yet because she was rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Nnn... Good morning..." she replied tiredly. I guess she's not a morning person like Sohma-kun. She sat down at the table still trying to wake up. Shigure-san then stepped through the door.

"Good morning my sweet flowers!" he said loudly.

Samantha-chan jumped awake and Shigure-san was knocked to the floor.

"Don't surprise people like that." stated Sohma-kun.

"Yuki, you scared meee." Whined Shigure-san.

"Good morning." Samantha-chan and I said in unison.

"Good morning." replied Yuki.

I started setting out breakfast. Just as I brought out the plates I tripped on the table leg and fell onto Kyo-kun. Next thing I knew *POOF!* he was a cat in my arms. _Oh no!_ _How are we going to explain this? _We were all too shocked to say anything or move.

"Kyo turned into a cat?... I did NOT see that coming!" Samantha-chan said as she came

over to pet Kyo-kun on the head. "Why did that happen? Is it like a curse or something?" She asked no one in particular.

"QUIT PETTING ME!" yelled Kyo-kun and he jumped out of my arms, but was quickly grabbed by Samantha-chan.

"And you talk too! That's just... WOW!" she smiled with delight.

"Stupid cat" muttered Sohma-kun.

"Stop calling me stupid, damn rat!" retorted Kyo-kun.

"Rat?" questioned Samantha-chan and she turned to Sohma-kun. He sweat dropped.

"You see Samantha," began Shigure-san "Some of us Sohmas are cursed with the twelve animals plus the cat of the Chinese zodiac. I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat. When ever we are stressed or hugged by someone of the opposite sex we transform. We transform back after a bit."

"I see..." said Samantha-chan putting down Kyo-kun and he ran to his room. Almost immediately after she hugged Sohma-kun.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited... uh... You... didn't transform?

Yuki's POV

_Miss Samantha's hugging me... and I'm not transforming?! I don't think my curse has broken, so why am I still human?_ I was frozen in thought.

"This is strange" contemplated the dog.

Miss Samantha let go of my and put her index finger to her chin in a thinking matter.

"As far as I know I haven't transformed. I love giving hugs to my friends, including my guy friends." She knit her eyebrows together like she was deep in thought.

"Well, we are going to have to tell Akito about today." said Shigure. I shuddered at Akito's name.

"Akito?" asked Miss Samantha, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. He is the head of the Sohma family." Shigure explained.

I thought about what had just happened when a memory clicked. _The morning of the day Miss Samantha arrived I had a strange dream. I was a rat sitting amongst the other zodiac members around God. We were happily eating our feast. When I woke up I was crying with tears of happiness. Once I got downstairs I noticed the stupid cat had a tear in his right eye. At the moment I didn't care but now I'm wondering, _Did he have that dream too? And why is it I feel I can share all my troubles with this girl?

**Chapter end**

I wonder what Akito will say... hmm... Well I hope you like it so far! :D

I'd love to hear from you. Have a joyful day! 3


	7. Girl's Day Out

Author's Note: So I originally I was going to write about meeting Akito in this chapter, but he'll actually be in the next chapter. (It will be put up sometime later today)

I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (I reffer to this)

Samantha's POV

As soon as we finished breakfast Shigure phoned a guy named Hatori who talked to Akito. Apparently Akito wants to have a meeting with me, but it will have to be tomorrow since he currently has a fever.

Meanwhile, I offered to help Tohru wash the dishes. After much insistence Tohru finally agreed to let me help. As we finished putting the plates away she asked me

"What would you like to do today Samantha-chan?"

"hmm... Well I still have to unpack my stuff."

"okay, may I help you?"

"if it won't cause you too much trouble."

"Of course not! It's summer break and I don't have much work to do since it's Sunday."

So off to my room to unpack. I already took my clothes out and put them in the closet the night before, so now it's my knock knacks. We started with my luggage case. The first thing I took out were my Percy Jackson books. Tohru took the first one and read the cover.

"You really like these books right? What are they about?"

"They are stories about demigods; half mortal children that save the world from evil. They are really good! They are full of action, comedy and a bit of romance near the end. You should read them."

"I'd love too."

"You can borrow mine if you want, but they are in English so I'm not sure if you will understand everything."

"That's okay. I'd like to borrow yours. Oh! If it's not too much trouble!"

"hehe of course not Tohru"

We continued emptying the case. I pulled out my small clear piano and Tohru pulled out a photo of my adoptive mom and dad.

"I didn't know your father was English." she said examining the photo

"yes, he's half English and half Scottish, my previous last name's Scottish."

"they look very happy."

"yes." my smile faulted a bit. I thought about telling Tohru about the incident. But I think it's a little too soon. I flipped over the little piano in my hands and turned the key on the bottom. It started playing Memory from Cats.

"I love that song!" said Tohru

"me too! I even learned how to play this song on piano, by Memory." I laughed at myself. I know that was a bad joke. But Tohru laughed with me. We put the photo and music box on my small bedside table and continued unpacking. I took my jewelry box and graduation hat out of my case and turned to open my backpack. The first things that fell out were my paintbrushes. They scattered and rolled on the floor. Tohru scurried around picking them up while I took out my artists palate and a black wooden suitcase.

"what's that?" asked Tohru

"this is my art suitcase"

I turned the case flat down, unclipped and opened it. Inside the case were tubes of paint, acrylic, oil and water. I lifted them up and out revealing more supplies. Pencils, oil pastels, pencil crayons, water-colour pencil crayons... Everything an artist needs.

"Wow! That's amazing!" gasped Tohru as she curiously took out a tube of paint.

"yeah, my parents bought it for me for my birthday. I love it! It's so portable. I just need to buy some canvases."

"buy... That reminds me! I'm going to the mall this afternoon with my friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan, would you like to join us?"

"sure! I'd love to meet your friends!"

We finished unpacking my bags, my laptop, music books, and digital camera.

After lunch Tohru and I headed out the door. Yuki had to go to school to finish some student council things and Kyo went out for a run.  
It was a nice walk through the city. Tohru pointed out the park, the grocery store, and some restaurants she really liked. When we arrived to the mall two girls were standing at the entrance. The tallest girl looked tough, she had very long blond hair and wore a long skirt. The other girl dressed entirely in black, she had long wavy black hair and her eyes gave her a some what unnerving look. As we got closer to them I felt a tingle go up my spine, it seemed to be coming from the gothic girl.

"Yo, Tohru!" called the blond girl.

"Konichiwa" said the gothic girl in monotone

"Konichiwa, Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" replied Tohru

"So who's the new girl?" asked the blond in Japanese (well I think that's what she said)

"This is Samantha-chan" she said in English "she doesn't know any Japanese. She just came from... Canada?" she asked turning to me.

"Canada eh?" said The blond poking fun at the stereotypical "eh!" we Canadians supposedly say.

"uh. We don't actually say eh. And Yes, British Columbia, Canada to be more specific." I smiled at them

"Nice to meet you, my name is Uo" said the blond holding out her hand for me to shake

"And I'm Hana." said the goth girl "... Would you happen to be related to the Sohma's?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?" questioned Uo

"she has the same kind of waves as them, but it is only half as strong... Interesting."

"huh?" _waves? Hana can read waves?_ "well actually I am a Sohma. I'm living at Shigure's house. Oh! And Yuki is my brother."

"Whaat?! The prince has a sister?" screamed Uo

"yeah, he's my twin." I said cheerfully

"He has a twin? You don't even look the same! Why didn't he tell us?" Uo was freaking out, it made me laugh a little

"It's probably because he didn't know himself. You see, we were separated at birth. That's why I was living in Canada."

Uo calmed down a bit

"The Sohma's truly do have an interesting family." said Hana "I wonder, why is it you came to Japan now."

"Yes, I'm a little curious too." said Tohru.

They all looked at me. My smile faded, I looked at my feet. Nnnn... I'm not quite ready to share my story. I looked up.

"... Hey, do you know if there's an art store in this mall?" I smiled and walked into the mall.

"It seems as though Samantha is hiding something dark in her heart." said Hana

"Yes, she did change the subject quickly" added Uo

Tohru looked at her friends. _I wonder what it is. She always looks so happy, is she actually that happy inside? I hope she will trust me enough so I can make her feel better._

We girls walked around the mall window shopping and trying on clothes. We stopped by a gothic shop for Hana to pick up some inscents and an art store for me to pick up some canvases and other art stuff.

"So you like to paint?" asked Uo

"Yeah, I love to. How did you guess?" I laughed as I carried five 8" by 11" canvases out of the art store. Uo laughed too.

"You know you really aren't like the Prince at all."

"I'm sorry! Is that a bad thing?!" I panicked a bit

"actually you are a bit like Tohru" Uo laughed

Tohru and I looked at each other

"Why do you call Yuki "Prince"?" I asked

"In our high school he is known as Prince Charming because he is so handsome. He even has his own fan club" answered Uo

"wow! That's amazing!" I said "but then again... It could be a little creepy having so many girls fawn over you."  
"I wonder what the fan club girls will do when they find out Yuki has a twin sister" Hana wondered aloud.

"hmm that's a good point Hana. Well I guess we'll just have to find out when we go back to school."

It was about 4:30pm now and Tohru and I were just outside Shigure's house when we heard a crash! We ran around to the back to see that Yuki had just kicked Kyo into the garden and Shigure was whining about his broken door.

"Kyo-kun! Are you okay?!" Tohru and I asked as we ran over to him.

"Don't worry, he's fine. The only thing that is bruised is his ego." said Yuki calmly.

Kyo propped himself up on a rock and was looking at the ground. Tohru patted him on the back and said something about making dinner. I offered to help but she refused and skipped off to the kitchen. I turned my head upside down to see Kyo's face. Yuki and Shigure just looked at me from the porch, not sure of what I was doing

"hey! Do you wanna play a game?" I asked

"what?" Kyo asked looking up.

"Do you wanna play a game?" I wanted to do something that would cheer Kyo up.

"uh. That depends. What kind of game?" he asked

"uh... How about... A card game?"

*sigh* "I guess there's nothing better for me to do."

"Yuki, Shigure why don't you play too?"

"I'd love to join you." said Shigure

"that sounds like fun." said Yuki

"I am not playing with that damn rat!" yelled Kyo

"Oh what, are you afraid you will lose again?" taunted Yuki

"Why you little... It's on!" Kyo stomped to the living room table.

"I'll go get some cards!" I said picking up my bags and running to my room. When I came back the guys were sitting around the table. I sat across from Yuki and shuffled the cards.

"what games do you like to play?" I asked

"well we often play rich man poor man. But why don't we play a game you like Miss Samantha" said Yuki sweetly

"okay, how about... Big Two"

"What is that?" asked Kyo irritatedly

"I'll teach you. My friends and I played this every day at lunch. Three is the lowest and two is the highest, so jack, queen, king, ace, two. For suits it goes up alphabetically, clubs are the lowest, diamonds, hearts then spades. I deal out all the cards."

*deals out cards* "the person that has the 3 of clubs goes first."

I just happened to have it "and since I have it I can play one, two, three or four 3s"

*I put down two 3s* "now Kyo has to put down a pair that is higher."

*Kyo puts down a pair of 6's* "now Yuki puts down a higher pair, you don't have to break up a triple or quadruple, you can pass if you want."

*Yuki passes. Shigure puts down a pair of two's. I pass and Kyo passes.*

"what now?" asks Yuki

"Shigure won that hand. So now he can play whatever he wants" I move the original pile to the side and Shigure starts with one 4.

"So what's the point of this game?" Kyo asked

"The point is to get rid of all your cards. When we find who's first, second, third and last, the loser gives their best card to the winner and the winner gives them their worst card to the loser." I smiled.

"You will be giving me your best card rat!" yelled Kyo

"you think so?" said Yuki

And we continued playing.

I won the first game, Yuki won the last two games and Kyo lost each game. Tohru came in with our dinner and sat next to me

"Dammit! Why can't I ever win!" said Kyo

"you know, Kyo. You never learn anything by winning." I told him "Thomas Edison once said "I didn't fail, I simply found one thousand ways how not to make a lightbulb." You just have to keep trying. You'll win it eventually, even if it takes a while, you'll get there." I smiled

Everyone just looked at me. Kyo huffed and turned away. Then I frowned.

"don't let Kyo put you down, that was beautifully put Samantha." said Shigure

"yes! Thomas Edison was a genius!" I said smiling again

Shigure's thoughts: _actually I meant you, but okay._

For the rest of dinner Tohru talked about our day with Uo and Hana, and I told them more about myself, mostly about art. When it was time to wash dishes. Yuki and I helped Tohru with the drying and putting away.

"Uhm... Yuki..." he looked over to me "uh... Could you... Teach me Japanese?" I looked away a little embarrassed

"of course." he answered

I gave him a smile and got one in return. This has been a great day!


	8. Meeting Akito

Author`s Note: Hi again! So here`s where Samantha meets Akito. Yay! If you just saw this I`d like to point out that I have down loaded two chapters, so if you haven`t yet read chapter 6 Girl`s Day Out. I suggest you do. Thanks.

Also Thank you for the review 8Stargazer5, I'm so happy you like the story. And thank you everyone else who reads this, it just makes me so happy ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket, or Peter Pan or PJATO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) (I just reffer to them)

**~~~That night~~~**

I don't think I got any sleep. I kept having these weird dreams, if you can call them that. They were more like... memory flashes? I had flashes of scenes playing in my head, silent movie style (_really? T_T_). First it started with Tohru and Yuki standing in an empty room. Kyo crashed through the ceiling and Tohru fell on him turning him into a cat. She also fell on Shigure and Yuki, turning them into a dog and rat (_They are so cute!_)

Next there was a girl with brown hair with a cute cat backpack. She was trying to kiss Kyo while he was brushing his teeth, but he pushed her away. She ran out fake crying, crashed through the door and ran into a paperboy turning into a boar

Scene change~ Yuki & Tohru were standing under a bridge watching Kyo fight a white and black haired teen. Suddenly Yuki was gasping and fell to the ground. The white and black haired kid hugged Tohru and turned into a cow (_well that explains the hair_)

Next Kyo and Tohru were standing behind a curtain. Kyo was holding an adorable blond haired kid by the head as the kid tried running to Tohru. Kyo suddenly pulled his hand back and the little boy jump hugged Tohru turning into a bunny

Then Tohru was walking down a snowy street with a man with black hair that covered his left eye. Tohru was looking up at the sky smiling until she slipped on some black ice and fell onto the man. He turned into... A seahorse? _I thought these were the zodiac animals... Oh! Seahorse, baby dragon. Got it!  
_  
Scene change ~ a man with long silver hair was strolling through the forest, he looked exactly like Yuki, just older in his 20's. He was hugging himself like he was cold, then poof! He was a snake.

_Again, another one? How long will this take?!_  
This time there was a little orange cat with black stripes, wait no, tiger (_Awe!_ ^-^) it was curled up in a corner by a fence looking sad. Tohru came over and the tiger bit her. Then a lady crouched down beside Tohru. I don't know what they were talking about, but after a few minutes there was a poof! And an adorable little girl with short orange hair and green eyes appeared and hugged Tohru.

Next there was Kyo, Tohru, the rabbit boy, tiger girl and another little light brown haired boy standing in what looked like a studio. They were partway through their conversation and I read Tohru's lips. "No! I will not forgive him. He will have to pay the consequences. She closed her eyes. Everyone was confused. Then suddenly she hugged the light brown haired boy. Poof! He turned into a sheep.

_Okay, so I've seen the cat, rat, dog, boar, cow, rabbit, dragon, snake, tiger, sheep... That left the monkey, rooster and horse. Who will be next?  
_  
Inside Shigure's house sat Tohru, Shigure and a young woman in a very pretty kimono. She had long reddish brown hair. Tohru dropped a teacup and it smashed to pieces on the floor. The kimono woman starts freaking out waving her hands and yelling but doesn't watch where she's going. She almost steps on the broken teacup; Tohru pushes her away and turns her into a monkey. _Wait? That's a guy? Oh. A crossdresser... Okay._

Next Tohru is near a forest and finds a black horse lying on the ground. Yuki comes over and the horse turns into a young lady with really long black hair.

Scene change ~ (_that was fast_) I was in a dark room. There were two pre-teen boys one was blond and the other had black hair. I could actually hear this time.

"it can't be true!" yelled the black haired kid. "don't leave me Kureno!"

"I promise." said Kureno (I guess he was the rooster) "even though the curse is gone. I won't leave my little girl"

So, the black haired one is a girl? I thought boy. Oh well, but I wonder why she's dressed as a boy.

I woke up. I didn't feel like I got any sleep, but I trudged to the bathroom to wash up anyway. Once I got down stairs and finished breakfast Shigure got my attention. I just talked to Hatori, he said to come to the Main House as soon as we finish breakfast. Suddenly, the room got cold. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to see Akito today. What's so bad about him?

Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and I walked to the Main House. We came to a tall wall with a large gate. Just inside the gate stood a man in a doctor's coat. He had black hair that covered his left eye. _He must be the seahorse dragon guy I saw in my dream._ His eyes were dark grey and filled with sorrow, he seemed a little distant as if he was lost in a snowstorm. We all greeted him.

"Hello Hari! Did you miss me?" called Shigure.

"Hello Hatori-san, it's nice to see you again!" said Tohru cheerfully.

"K-Konichiwa" I said timidly.

"Konichiwa, you must be Samantha." said Hatori "my name is Hatori Sohma, I am the Sohma's doctor. I'm sorry but we don't have much time to talk, we must get going." we turned and walked further into the Main House. It was like a village, houses, gardens, paths, and ponds were everywhere.

"This place is amazing! It's almost like going to a different world, like Neverland, or Camp-Half Blood!" I squealed

The teens looked at me confused.

"That was a Peter Pan and Percy Jackson reference." I answered

Hatori turned to look at me "If no one has yet told you, I may have to erase your memory. It is not too serious, we would just have to erase your memory of our curse."

"Oh. Okay..." I thought about that

_Erase my memory? How? And will I still get to live at Shigure's? Well, if I were them I probably wouldn't want everyone to know my deepest secret._

"... Mm... If you do, and if I can no longer stay at Shigure's... Will you still be my friends?" I asked quietly

It must've sounded weird because we stopped walking and they all stared at me.

I panicked "I'm sorry! That sounded weird didn't it? Nevermind, forget I said anything!" I started waving my hands in front of my face.

Yuki took one of my waving hands in his. He was smiling now. "it's okay."

"We'll always be here for you!" said Tohru and she gave me a hug.

They are such nice people!

We continued walking. Kyo, Tohru, myself and Yuki were holding hands and following Hatori and Shigure to the largest house. As we got to the front porch Hatori waved off Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. Shigure, Hatori and I proceeded inside.

We walked into a dark room. _Kind of like the one from my dream._ I sat in the middle of the room, Shigure and Hatori behind me, and looked around. To my left there was an open door that let in some light from an outside garden but it was still dim. There was a short long table with two vases of flowers at the end of the room. On my right, the darkest part of the room, a figure appeared. It was a person that had shoulder-length black hair and dark eyes that did not show any happiness. I think it was a young man but I'm not quite sure. _Wait, this is the little girl I saw in my dream, but she has grown up. But wait, isn't everyone referring Akito as a boy? So, maybe Akito's gender is a secret to a lot of people, even the family. I'll keep referring to Akito as a male for now._ Akito approached me.

"Thank you for coming" he said in a deep voice sending a chill down my spine. He eyed me evilly "My name is Akito Sohma, I am The God of the zodiac. And I will not be replaced by some naive little English girl!" he ended with a scream and grabbed for my hair. Luckily I was already alert because I jumped out of the way just in time.

Replaced? Does Akito know I've been having dreams about being a God?

Suddenly new memories flashed before me. _Man this is getting annoying!_

I was young and looking at a man with shoulder length hair lying on a bed in front of me. He looked very pale and took short breaths, he must be dying. I took his hand and he looked at me with soft eyes.

"Akito, you are the new head of the Sohma family... *breath* You... are... God" He smiled.

I sat staring, I felt a bit of pain and pressure. How could I possibly run a family? And only seconds later the man's hand was heavy in mine, he had died. I still stared lost in the moment when a woman barged into the room.

"You!" she pointed at me accusingly "Akira didn't love you! He loves me! You are nothing!" some adults tried to restrain her from coming near me, pulling her out of the room. Just before she left she yelled "And you know what? You're going to die soon, just like him!"

The memory ended and I found myself staring at a wide eyed Akito.

"uh... Uh... Uh..." I stuttered trying to say something but was cut off by Akito.

"You will not replace me! You may think you are God but you aren't!"

His attitude is really ticking me off now, I normally have a high tolerance level, but this is going over it.

"Well I'm not!" I yelled back hoping it would stop Akito from yelling, it worked. "If I were, you'd be dead since there can only be one of each juunishi." I said more calmly this time. I stepped closer to Akito. "So, if we are both here, and we have the power of God perhaps we are ment to work together?"

Akito looked at me still angered.

"I work with no one." he said sternly "I am the only one who can control this family. It is too much for you to control and it is a path full of only sorrow and despair."

"Only? I don't think so. The world survives on opposites. For there to be as much sorrow and despair as you say, there has to be happiness. Like ying and yang."

"Hehe, so you think you can find happiness in our curse?" Akito grinned wickedly

"Why do you sound so sure I cant find it?"

"Because, that's the curse."

"hmm... Well it already seems as though the curse has changed considering there are now two Gods."

Akito turned. There was silence, I realized Shigure and Hatori havent said anything yet. Their eyes were both on Akito. There was silence.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Akito turned around obviously confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand everything yet. I don't entirely know what this curse is to you. I can't see it through your eyes. But, I'll try. I'd like to know how you see the world. And I want you to know that I won't give up trying to find you happiness. But most of all, I want you to gain your trust. So, let's start again. Hello, my name is Samantha." I held out my hand and smiled softly.

Akito looked at me, eyebrows knit together in thought. She took my hand and shook it. My smile grew a little. I felt some tension in the room drop. Akito's other hand swept toward my face but I grabbed it with my hand. My face hardened.

"Try that again and you will face the same fate."

Akito's face lit with surprise, then a smirk. "I think we will have an interesting friendship."

I smirked back.

"Hatori, I'm tired. You may leave now. Samantha, I will see you again."

I bowed and turned to exit along with Hatori and Shigure. As we left the room I noticed some worry fade from their faces. As we left the building into the garden I ran up to some familiar faces.

"Boo!" I said cheerfully as I ninja hugged Yuki from behind.

"Samantha-chan! How did it go?" asked Tohru worriedly

"Fine, I think we will be good friends."

Kyo and Yuki looked at me suspiciously.

"He didnt hurt you did he?" asked Yuki

"Nope."

"She was too fast, must be because of her flexible ballerina body." said Shigure coming up behind us.

"You pervert!" yelled Kyo as Yuki and him hit Shigure on the head.

"Too fast?" asked Tohru

"So what's for lunch?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

**End Chapter**

This is so much fun! I can't wait to start on the next one. Thank you for reading my fanfiction. I'd love to hear from you, your opinions, ideas and even some slight critisism :)

TTFN, ta ta for now!


	9. Twin Day

Author's notes: I have not abandoned this story! I've just been really busy. I'm sorry!

Thank you G.L. Irene and Skublickle(guest) for you're reviews. I'm glad you like the story and Samantha. I get so happy when I read your reviews, it makes me want to write more :D I'd love to hear from you, even if it's just "Hi!". Thanks 3

Now, to the story!

~~~~ Shigure's house~~~~ Samantha's POV

Hatori-san joined us for lunch at Shigure's house. We were sitting around having just finished eating when Kyo burst out.

"So why don't you transform when you hug us?!" demanded Kyo clearly annoyed. That question hadn't been answered yet.

"She's half God." answered Hatori-san simply.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru: O.o "Whaa?" They all looked at me.

"Basically, I have the same attributes as the God from the zodiac, and since you already have a god it seems like our personalities got split up. It's kinda like a ying and yang situation I suppose." I explained.

"That doesn't even make sense!" yelled Kyo

"I'm the only god that will like the cat. So don't make me not like you." I stated matter-of –factly. It shut him up.

Yuki stood up "I'm going out for a while."

"Where are you going?" I asked him tilting my head

"Would you like to join me?" asked Yuki

"Okay!" I answered cheerfully. We walked to the front door to slip on our shoes and headed out. We walked down a forest path, silently I might add but I didn't mind because I was busy admiring the scenery. In just minutes, we stood in front of a cute little vegetable garden.

"Oh how sweet!" I said kneeling to look at the bright red strawberries. "Is this garden yours?" I asked Yuki

"Yes, I call it my secret base." replied Yuki "Miss Honda and I planted the strawberries."

I stood up to look at the rest of the garden. "It seems like you have a lot more than just strawberries growing here." I said.

"Yes," Yuki answered, "I have spinach, turnips, and leeks."

"Leeks," I thought aloud "you really like leeks don't you?" I asked giving him a big smile.

Yuki blushed a bit "Yes, I guess I do." _And it also seems like you're shy around people_ I thought

I knelt down to look at the leeks. "So, how do you say leeks in Japanese?" I asked

"Negi" said Yuki kneeling down next to me.

"Nay-gi" I said

"Hehe," Yuki chuckled a bit "Not quite. It's negi"

I blushed and tried again more slowly "Ne-gi... and what's strawberry?" I asked pointing at the strawberries. Yuki gave a small smile.

"Ichigo"

"I-chi-go... Turnip?"

"Kabu"

"Kabu... Peach?"

"Momo"

"Momo, I like that."

"Do you like peaches?" asked Yuki as he stood up.

"Yes, I love them!" I said

Yuki walked over to get a watering can from behind a large rock. He started watering the strawberries. I watched him.

"I like peaches too." He said

_I made a new discovery anout my brother! (^_^)_

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked

"I like purple, but I don't mind blue either." He answered

"Those are my favourite colours too!"

"It seems as though we have a lot in common."

I looked at Yuki's vegetables. "Yes." I thought for a moment. "What about cooking?"

Yuki blushed again. "Uh... I can't really cook."

"Hehe, I burn things a lot too. But I can bake. I guess I do better baking because I can't wait until my treats are ready." I laughed. Yuki smiled at me laughing at myself.

"What kind of sweets do you like?" I asked Yuki after laughing.

"I don't really eat baked desserts."

"Really?" I asked tilting my head "Do you find them too sweet?"

"No." Yuki answered casually "They are just never around long. Shigure usually eats them first." I giggled and Yuki finished watering the plants.

"Well then," I said "How about we go make some cookies or cupcakes when we get back? I can do the baking and you can help me measure and mix."

"Uhm." Yuki's eyes widened a bit.

"It'll be fun!" I smiled to reassure him.

"... okay." He relaxed a bit. We turned to walk back to the house.

"You know," I said "when I was little I was really shy around people." Yuki turned to look at me. "I still get shy now, but back then I would barely even speak. I never wanted to cause trouble so I would do whatever people told me to do. I guess that made me an easy target for bullies. But I had really good friends that stood up for me. Well, even if they weren't there it was kinda pointless to make fun of me since I was too naive to understand them. Anyway, it wasn't until middle school that I realised how much my friends have been looking out for me. It makes me so happy to know that there are people out there that care so much to stand up for me, even if it causes them trouble... But I don't want to burden people with my troubles. So, from that day on I swore to do my best to stand up for myself. I will be who I want to be and know one will make me feel inferior without my consent."

Yuki thought about what I said for a moment.

"There was a time when I was little that I didn't speak at all. It wasn't until I got to Shigure's house that I started speaking again. And having met Miss Honda, I've been trying my best to be myself, face my fears. That's why I'm the Student Body President this year." We both looked into the distance ahead of us, we were almost at the house.

"I'm glad," I said "I'm glad that I'm getting to know you."

We had just arrived to the house. Hatori-san had gone home, Kyo was out somewhere, Tohru was doing laundry and Shigure was sitting with us in the living room reading the paper.

"So, back to our earlier conversation. What shall we bake?" I asked Yuki

"You know Samantha, Yuki can't cook" said Shigure

"He told me," I answered Shigure "but with a little practice I'm sure he can cook in no time! How about we start with something simple, like... chocolate chip cookies?"

"That sounds good." said Yuki

"Okay! Lets get started!" I grinned pulling Yuki into the kitchen.

Yuki measured all the dry ingredients and mixed them together (somehow managing to get us bother covered in flour) but in no time the cookies were baking in the oven.

"Done part one!" I cheered, "Now we just have to let them bake for about ten minutes. So lets start cleaning up!" I picked up the measuring cups and started washing. Yuki was drying some dishes when Tohru walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" asked Tohru sniffing the air.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" I said cheerfully "Yuki and I are making them!"

"Really?" Tohru said surprised, probably because Yuki was actually cooking.

"Yes and they will be ready in about five minutes." I said

"Well thank you very much!" said Tohru "I can wash the dishes if you want, you've already done so much!" Tohru walked toward the sink.

"It's fine Tohru" I laughed

"You can help me dry the dishes if you want Miss Honda." Said Yuki

"I'd love to!" replied Tohru walking over to Yuki. "Sohma-kun, you have some flour in your hair." She giggled as she brushed it out. Yuki blushed. _Awe they are so cute!_

~~~ After dinner~~~

Everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV and snacking on our chocolate chip cookies.

"These are good." Commented Kyo "Did you make these Tohru?"

"No. Samantha-chan and Sohma-kun made them." Tohru answered cheerfully

Kyo immediately spit it out.

"Stupid cat." mumbled Yuki

"Like hell I'm going to eat anything that damn rat made!" Kyo roared

"Kyo, you just insulted what Samantha baked as well." Shigure pointed out. Kyo gave a blank stare. "Well these cookies are delicious." continued Shigure "Maybe you should be my wife."

"You pervert!" yelled Kyo and Yuki punching Shigure to the ground. Tohru and I were just shocked. I took another bite of my cookie.

"Well we definitely did a good job. Perhaps next time we can make cupcakes." I said

"Can I join?" asked Tohru

"Of course!" I said "Oh! And we can make icing to decorate them. Maybe even make them look like dogs!"

"And cats!" added Tohru

"Don't forget rats!" I said and we both laughed.


	10. A Very Hoppy Day

Author's Notes: Hey Everyone! I'm so excited for this chapter because my favourite character is coming to visit! Oh yeah, I also added a photo to go with the story, it's Yuki and Samantha. Well enough talk, on with the story. Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

**A Very Hoppy Day **(sorry for such a bad chapter name, I couldn't think of one :( )

**Samantha's POV**

_It's a sleepy morning_ I thought as I watched the rain fall through the kitchen window. Tohru and I just finished washing the dishes from breakfast and walked back into the living room where Shigure was reading the newspaper and Yuki was sitting at a table filled with papers. Yuki is going to teach me some Japanese today! I'm so excited! Though I guess for you readers it'll be boring, so let's skip to the afternoon. _(Riceball: Who are you talking to?)_

It had brightened up a bit but there is still a strong wind. Yuki and I were almost finished our lesson when we heard the door slide open. A really cute boy in a yellow vest, red shorts and a bunny bag popped into the room.

"Tomorrow, we set out with a boom! Get ready for some va-va-voom!" he said in Japanese

Tohru, Yuki, Shigure and I were very surprised.

"What are you up to, barging in here with talk of "setting out"?" asked Yuki

"And what is this "va-va-voom" nonsense?" added Shigure still reading his paper

"Welcome!" greeted Tohru

"Ja" said the boy

"Konichiwa, hello!" I greeted the boy

He looked at me "Ah! Hello" he said, in English this time, "You must be Samantha, Hari has told me lots about you! I'm Momiji Sohma!" he said hopping over to me

"It's nice to meet you. Let me guess, you're the rabbit?" I asked

"I am, I am!" Momiji said happily

Wow, I got to meet another zodiac so soon

"So why is it you have come to visit?" I asked

"We are going on a trip!" answered Momiji "We all promised that we'd go out and do something together! You should come too Samantha!"

"I'd love too!" I said

"I made no such promise." said Shigure in the background

"And then, I rented a Sohma summer home!" continued Momiji "So starting tomorrow, we're all going on a fantastic hisho vacation!"

"Eeeh?!" squeaked Tohru "Tomorrow?! Summer home?! Hisho, you say?!"

"Making plans on his own again..." mumbled Yuki

"A hisho vacation, hm?" imagined Shigure

"Uh, um, but it's too extravagant!" panicked Tohru

"Tohru," said Momiji happily "you're taking time off your work, right? If we're going to do something, now's our chance!"

"But leaving tomorrow is too sudden. First of all, it's been raining..." commented Yuki

"It's okay!" piped up Momiji " the weather report said tomorrow would be clear! 'Kay?! So lets go, Tohru! We promised! Right, Tohru?!" Momiji was now tugging Tohru's hand

"C'mon Tohru! It'll be so much fun!" I added

"You should go, Tohru-kun." said Shigure finally looking up from his paper "If you want to, that is."

"Yes!" answered Tohru with a big smile "I want to go very much!" I hugged her

"...! Stag beetles! We have to catch stag beetles!" said Momiji

"Yes!" Tohru giggled

"And we have to light fireworks!" added Momiji

"Yes!" cheered Tohru and I in unison

"That sounds fun." said Shigure "Maybe I should come along."

"Really?!" asked Momiji "Let's go, let's go!"

"Don't you have work to do?" Yuki questioned cleaning up the papers on the table

"Nope!" smiled Shigure

"I don't believe you and you're making me sick. Please stop." Yuki gave a dark glare.

"Never mind me, have you all done your homework?" asked Shigure "Going to have fun with homework is most uncouth."

"No need to worry." Yuki stood up "It's pretty much finished."

"I'm almost done too!" cheered Momiji

"I have none." I said more to myself. We all looked at Tohru who looked like she was hit by lightning. Doom just loomed over her.

Momiji, Yuki, Tohru and I all sat in Tohru's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Whimpered Tohru "I'm so sorry for causing nothing but trouble."

"We don't think of it as trouble. Relax." smiled Yuki

"I'm sorry." continued Tohru "it's just physics is so hard. I feel as if nothings sinking in."

"That's what I thought too!" I said trying to make Tohru feel better. D_arn my friend and his 103% _I thought

"C'mon Tohru! Don't give up!" cheered Momiji "Fight! Fight!"

"Yes!" declared Tohru "I will do my best so we can all go to the summer home!"

"For the stag beetles!" said Momiji

"For the fireworks!" added Tohru

Momiji got an idea, it was like his invisible little bunny ears just popped up

"Huh? Oh yeah, where's Kyo?" wondered Momiji

"He's resting in his room." said Tohru

Momiji jumped up "The I'll go tell Kyo what we're doing tomorrow! I don't want to get in the way of your studying!"

I stood up as well "Me too, I don't want to be a bother. Good luck studying Tohru."

Momiji and I walked out the door. "Do your best, Tohru" added Momiji just before he left.

I headed to the stairs. "I'll meet you in the living room Momiji."

"Okay!" he answered skipping to Kyo's room.

I walked into the living room pulling my iPod touch out of my pocket. _I wonder what a stag beetle is._ _Well I have Internet so I'll just look it up._ Suddenly I heard Momiji crying. I looked up "I wonder what that's about?"

"Kyo probably just hit Momiji on the head." said Shigure casually

"Oh... Okay." I turned my attention back to the iPod

"What is that you have my dear?" Shigure asked looking over my shoulder

"It's an iPod. You can play music, games, take photos or use the Internet." I said smiling opening an ice-cream stacking game and showing Shigure how to play. I handed it to him and he started playing himself. Momiji and Kyo came down the stairs.

"We're looking for how to catch stag beetles!" called Momiji "Do you have any insect books Shigure?" Shigure was too distracted by the game to answer

"I can just check the Internet, Shigure may I have my iPod for a sec?"

"But I'm just about to reach the stars!" he whined

"You can pause it." I said touching the screen and carefully taking my iPod out of his hands.

"What is that?" asked Kyo raising an eyebrow

"It's an iPod. You haven't one before? Isn't Japan like, the most highly technological country in the world?" I asked a little surprised

"It's not like I use electronics all the time!" defended Kyo

"Well anyways, I use this to play music, take photos, play games and use the Internet." I said while searching stag beetles. "Well it seems like you can catch stag beetles by painting sugar water on Kunugi trees."

"Kunugi..." thought Momiji

Suddenly there was a glass breaking sound coming from up stairs. Everyone but Shigure ran up.

"What's happened Tohru?!" Momiji yelled running into her room, Kyo and I were right on his heels

"Are you all right?!" we both asked at the same time. All three of us walked into the bedroom and the first thing we noticed was a broken window and glass everywhere.

"Th-Th-the glass! The glass!" panicked Tohru

"We know. Calm down." said Kyo a little stressed "You're not hurt, are you?" Kyo looked at Tohru's hat in her hands and tensed.

_Huh? Why are you tense, Kyo?_ I wondered but my thought was broken by Momiji yelling "Stop, o mighty wind! I command you!"

"St-stop...?" a surprised Tohru asked

"You can't control the wind, Momiji." I laughed

"You moron. You think that would stop it?!" Kyo said irritated

Yuki started picking up papers that had flown about the room. "For now, we have to close this up." he said glancing at the window. "It's dangerous, Miss Honda. You should wait outside. You too Miss Samantha."

"I-I-I'm all right!" Tohru said still a little jittered "I'll help!"

"He's right Tohru," I said taking Tohru's arm "Besides we should tell Shigure what just happened." I lead Tohru out of the bedroom. "Oh! And Kyo, don't step on the glass!" I teased

"Like I would!" he yelled just as we left. Tohru and I walked down stairs

"I think Shigure is in his study now." I thought aloud

"Okay!" replied Tohru as she scurried to the study

_It's pretty cool right no. Perhaps I should make some tea for everyone. _I walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Then I searched the cupboards for the tealeaves. By the time I finished making tea everyone had finished cleaning up and came down stairs. I brought the tea into the living room to find Kyo and Yuki in a fight already.

"I will beat you damn rat! And then I will be a true member of this family!" growled Kyo

"Oh. I haven't heard that one in a while." mocked Yuki

"Alright pretty boy! Let's take it outside!" Kyo stood on the porch in a fighting stance.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want. But this time, I won't hold back." replied Yuki.  
Kyo aimed a punch for Yuki's head. Yuki dodged it, grabbed Kyo's arm and pushed him backwards off the porch. Kyo sat on his bum looking down and off to the side.

"Kyo-kun! Are you okay?!" panicked Tohru

Instead of answering Kyo stood up and ran into the bushes.

_Hmm... Its not like Kyo to run off like that. Well, at least I don't think it's like him._

Tohru's face was filled with worry while Yuki just sat back at the table drinking tea and Momiji was playing with my iPod I left on the table.

"I'll go check on Kyo." I said jogging off in the direction Kyo went.

* * *

A bit of a cliff hanger, yay! or NOO! whichever :P

I get soo happy when I get a message saying "new follower" or "new favourite", I get so excited I feel like Momiji on a sugar rush. Haha! So thank you, thank you so much! ^_^


	11. Getting to Know Kyo

Hello again! Time for waiting is over, so I give you "Getting to know Kyo" Hey, it kinda rhymes! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, The Lion King or Peter Pan (or The Second Star to the Right song)

* * *

**Getting to Know Kyo **~~~Samantha's POV~~~

I only jogged for about 3 minutes when I came to a little clearing. Kyo was sitting with his arms hiding his head on his knees. I slowly walked up to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly

"Nothing, go away." Kyo said lacking energy. I sat beside him anyway.  
"I know you don't mean that. You can tell me anything." I leaned over trying to see the side of his face.

Kyo looked up from the corners of his eyes and sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I could try. Wouldn't it be better to talk about something rather than holding all your thoughts inside? Trust me, you can tell me anything. I'll listen. And I won't judge if that's what you're worried about."

There was silence for a few minutes. I decided to look up at the sky. The grey clouds were starting to part revealing a blue sky.

"I knew Tohru when she was a little girl." spoke up Kyo. I turned to look at him. "I knew her mother too..."

I sat listening to Kyo's story about meeting Tohru's mom, Kyoko. He told me how one day little Tohru got lost and he went to find her only to have Yuki find her first. He also told me of the day he saw Tohru's mom die. His voice got low, to an almost inaudible whisper. When he finished, there was silence.

So Kyo has known Tohru, well Kyoko, ever since he was a child. Tohru doesn't know about this, and it seems like Kyo really cares about her.

"You know," I said breaking the silence "they say that love hurts. But, that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing somebody hurts. Everyone confuses these with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up pain," I looked up to the beautiful blue sky "and makes us feel wonderful again."

I looked over at Kyo. He looked at me with sad eyes, and followed my gaze to the sky. But this only lasted a few seconds because he put his head down again, his hair covering his eyes. I imagined a dark cloud hovering over him, drenching him in rain.

Why is it people carry their grief and can't easily let go? I know it must have been hard, knowing that he could have saved Kyoko from the accident, but still, it wasn't his fault. And as they say, "You can't change the past, but you can change the future."

... I thought of the Lion King. I looked around for a stick. _There, by the bush._ I stood up and walked over to pick up the stick. I could feel Kyo's eyes watch me in curiosity. I walked back over and sat next to a dumbfounded Kyo. I hit him with the stick.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past!" I smiled shrugging my shoulders

"But that hurt!" he complained rubbing his head

"Yes, the past can hurt. But what I've found is that you can either run from it, or, learn from it." _Oh Disney, you teach us so much._

I swung the stick over Kyo's head again, he ducked.

"See?" I laughed

Kyo looked at me angry at first, then he relaxed to a smirk. "You are an interesting person, you know that?"

I smiled. "Shall we head back to the house?"

"Sure"

We walked back to the house. I trailed behind Kyo because I actually got a little lost. Once we reached the house I saw Shigure sitting in the living room.

"Did Kyo have a little fun with our sweet flower?" Shigure teased

"Dammit! You pervert! Don't you think about anything else?!" Kyo yelled at Shigure

Momiji bounced over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you! Come, come! Let's go play a game Samantha!" and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room.

"Oh yeah! I'll be staying over tonight so we can leave early tomorrow!" cheered Momiji "We're going to take a private bus and Haru will be coming too! He's going to meet us here tomorrow."

"Haru?" I asked

"Hatsuharu Sohma is one of our cousins." explained Yuki "He is a year younger than us, the same age as Momiji. And he's also part of the zodiac, he is the cow."

The cow. I can't wait to meet him! Wait...

"Momiji, you're only a year younger than us?" I asked surprised, _I thought he was in middle school_

"Yupp! And I am going to the same school as you!" he said giving me a big smile

"Really? That's wonderful! I'll get to see you everyday then." I smiled, _I can't wait until school starts._

For the rest of the afternoon I taught everyone how my iPod works and we played random games on it. Apparently, Kyo likes playing Fruit Ninja. Of course Yuki got all the high scores.

So now it's evening and the sun has almost set. Tohru, Momiji and I sat on the porch watching the sun set above the trees.

"I love the colours of sunsets." sighed Tohru.

"Me too." I added "The pink clouds kind of remind me of cotton candy."

"They do! They do!" jumped in Momiji "I love cotton candy! And any other candy!" he looked in his bag and took out three lollipops "Do you want candy?"

"Haha! Okay, thank you Momiji" I said taking the red lollipop.

"Thank you very much Momiji!" said Tohru taking the pink lollipop.

We all sat there sucking our lollipops and watching the sky get darker and starts shine brighter. I heard Yuki walk up behind us and sit next to me, opposite Momiji. He looked up at the stars with us in silence.

"Oh look!" I pointed to the second brightest star "It's Neverland, the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning!" I smiled

"Peter Pan, right?" asked Momiji

"Yes!" I smiled, and looked up to the sky. I started singing

"The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you...

To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true..."

[Momiji leaned against me.]

"The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare,

And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there.

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are,

Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the land we dream of.

And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right"

I looked down at Momiji and noticed his eyes were closed. I smiled and ruffled his hair. He still didn't open his eyes.

"He's asleep." I noted

Tohru smiled "I'll go make his bed." and with that she ran to get a futon and blankets. I sat there not wanting to have Momiji fall over. I looked over at Yuki. He was sitting back on his arms looking at the sky. I followed his gaze and admired the diamond filled night.

"That was a lovely lullaby." Yuki said looking over to me

"Yes, it is. My adoptive mother would always sing it to me when I was a child. It's one of my favourite songs. Though, I didn't think it would actually put Momiji to sleep" I said looking at a dreaming Momiji

"Well I guess he's had a busy day." Yuki said looking at Momiji. He looked back up to the sky. Tohru quietly tip toed back to the porch.

"I've finished making the bed." she whispered

"Okay!" I whispered back carefully turning so Momiji wouldn't fall. I put my right arm under his legs and my left arm behind his back to pick him up. He wasn't very heavy, maybe about my weight? I turned to the house.

"I can carry him if you want Miss Samantha." said Yuki

"It's fine, I can carry him." I smiled "You should get to packing. We're leaving tomorrow."

Yuki nodded and walked up to his room. Tohru and I put Momiji to bed in the living room and we left to our rooms.

As I lay on my bed drifting off to sleep I wondered _What wonderful surprises will tomorrow bring me?_


	12. Finding Haru

Hey Everyone! I just got back from vacation. I'll be going out alot for the rest of the summer but I will try my best to update every 3 or 4 days. How does that sound?

I really love writing this! It fill my heart with joy to know that so many people like this story! ^_^ Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Finding Haru **~~Samantha's POV~~

Today we are going to the Sohma summerhouse! I'm so excited; this is my first time vacationing with my family after all. Everyone had packed their bags and left them at the door ready to go. Tohru had finished most of her homework in the morning and now we just had to wait for the private bus and Hatsuharu. The bus isn't supposed to come until 2pm and it's 1pm right now, but Hatsuharu isn't here yet.

"The stupid cow must be lost" grunted Kyo walking in the living room.

"Does he get lost often?" I asked Kyo

"Yeah. When we were little I had to lead him to the bathroom." Kyo said irritated

"That's so nice of you!" said Tohru

"Huh?... Well I would have to clean up the studio if he pissed himself." Kyo said annoyed

"But you kept him from getting lost" added Tohru "That's a very nice thing to do." she gave him a big smile. Kyo quickly turned away from her blushing.

"It's not that big of a deal." he muttered

I smiled. _Awe! Kyo is so awkward._

"Should we go look for him?" I asked turning to Yuki who was sitting next to me.

"I think that would be wise." he said standing up.

"Let's go find Haru!" jumped up Momiji grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. I grabbed my shoes and headed out with the others. I paused.

"Wait, maybe someone should stay here in case Hatsuharu finds his way here?" I asked

"That sounds good." said Yuki

"I'll stay." piped up Tohru, she didn't put her shoes on yet. "I still have some chores to do anyway. Come back soon!" She waved us off. Momiji, Yuki, Kyo and I walked into the forest. Kyo went up the gravel road. Yuki took the path to the left and Momiji and I took the one on the right.

Momiji was happily bouncing along the trail like a happy rabbit singing songs. I was a little behind looking around for Hatsuharu.

Momiji started singing a song I never heard of "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji yes it's true!..." it's just so cute I lost track of what I was doing until I saw something white off in the trees. I didn't want to lose sight of it so I dashed into the woods. I lost sight of the white thing and came to a large rock shaped a bit like a butterfly.

"Hey." said a deep voice from beside me. I turned to face a boy with black and white hair. He is taller than me and is dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. He has some piercings, a tattoo on his arm and some punk-like jewellery. He was also holding a black duffle bag like he was going on a trip. I guess this is Hatsuharu.

"Are you lost?" he asked monotone.

"Uh... Kinda..." I said. "My name is Samantha Sohma, may I ask what your name is?" I said slightly bowing.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma." he bowed back "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah! The pleasure's all mine!" I said smiling

He looked at me in the eye. "So you are Yuki's twin sister. Yes, you have the same facial features."

I tilted my head a bit. I haven't really noticed if we look alike or not. I haven't seen us both in the mirror at the same time.

Hatsuharu smirked "You have the same nose, chin and eyes. They are just different colours." he said nonchalantly

I smiled. _He's nice; I like_ him. Oh! I just remembered everyone is still looking for him.

"You are headed to Shigure's house, yes?" I asked. He nodded "Then we should go back to the house, the others must be worried about us by now... Um..." I looked around and scratched my head "Which way is the path again?"

"A mystery" said Hatsharu indifferently

I turned to him with a smile

"Kyo told me you get lost a lot." I said turning to Hatsuharu. He nodded "Yeah. That's what happens when you are cursed by the cow. It is one of the reasons people make fun of the cow."

I frowned a bit. I can't really see much emotion in Hatsuharu, but I'm sure I could feel some sadness coming from him. I walked up to him.

"I think it's nice to get lost. When you are stuck going down the same route every day, it gets a little boring, and before you know it your whole life has gone by without a single happy surprise. Getting lost could be an adventure! I'd love to go on one with you someday." I gave him a smile.

He looked at me for a moment.

"We are lost right now." he pointed out, still with no emotion.

"Well it looks like we'll have an adventure! Let's go find the house!" I said excitedly. I took his hand and lead him the way I thought I had come.

We talked a bit. He told me about the time he first met Yuki. He said that when he gets angry there is a Black side to him that is very hard to control and very dangerous. Luckily he's in his White personality right now. After about 30 minutes of walking we came back to the same spot I met him. I recognize that butterfly shaped rock anywhere.

"Huh, it looks like we've come a full circle." I thought aloud and sat on the butterfly rock. I looked up at the sky. Hatsuharu sat down next to me. I was deep in thought. _How do we get home?..._

After a few minutes of thinking I turned to Hatsuharu. "Well, we are looking for home and we can not find it. Perhaps, if we look for this place, we'd be sure not to find it, which would be a good thing, because we might find someplace we weren't looking for, which might be the place were looking for."

Hatsuharu looked at me with a blank stare, I'm not sure if he understood what I said or not. But he said "Okay."

So off we went again into the woods. We were looking for the place we had just been and sure enough we ended up at the back Shigure's house. Tohru had a worry mark on her forehead scrubbing the table and looking out into the forest (not in our direction), and Kyo was standing on the roof trying to get a better view of the place. He spotted us first.

"Oi! Where the hell where you?" he yelled jumping down from the roof. He surprisingly landed on his feet like a cat. Oh, well I guess he is a cat, but it's still impressive. Tohru ran over to us and gave me a hug.

"I was so worried! Are you okay?" she asked turning to Hatsuharu and giving him a bow as a hello.

"Yes, perfect!" I said cheerfully.

"Uh huh." said Hatsuharu blandly looking off in the distance. He put his arms out and walked around Tohru. I looked behind her to see where Hatsuharu was going and found Yuki walking out of the forest with Momiji close behind.

"Oh. There you are." said Yuki

Hatsuharu lightly punched Yuki in the chest. "Hello Haru" said Yuki

"Samantha!" called Momiji "I'm sorry! I didn't know we got separated! I'm sorry!" he ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Get off of her!" yelled Kyo hitting Momiji in the head knocking him to the ground

"Wahhhhh! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji whined

Tohru started freaking out a bit by waving her arms and saying "Are you okay Momiji?! Do you need ice?!"

I knelt down beside him so I was eye level with him "I'm sorry Momiji, I was the one who wandered off. I should have told you where I went." I said my eyes filled with guilt.

Momiji stopped crying and looked at me confused

"Well if you hadn't gotten lost than you wouldn't have found Haru." said Yuki coming up behind Tohru

"Yes." I said perking up "And we had a nice adventure too!"

"Yes." Hatsuharu replied and I thought I saw a slight smile.

"Whatever." said Kyo "Are we going to get on the stinking bus or not?"

"Alright." I said

"Summer house here we come!" cheered Momiji

We walked to the front of the house to pick up our bags and took them to the bus that was now waiting at the front of the house. I took my fedora hat and flipped it onto my head.

"That was amazing!" gasped Tohru "How did you do that?"

"Teach me! Teach me!" begged Momiji

I smiled at them. And took off my hat. "First you hold the back with the inside towards you, you flip your wrist up so the front of the hands at your elbow and lift the hat to your head." I showed them in slow motion and handed it to Momiji. He missed his head the first time flinging the hat behind him, but he got it the second time.

"I think it would look really cool if Kyo did it." I said with a smile handing the hat to Kyo.

Kyo hesitantly took the hat and flipped it onto his head.

"Yupp, cool." I grinned " 'Like a boss' as my friends would say." I laughed.

"Yuki would look much cooler than Kyo." said Hatsuharu nonchalantly

"Oh yeah punk?!" challenged Kyo

"That's right stupid cat!" yelled Hatsuharu his eyes showing an wicked glint

"Uh oh... Black Haru." said Yuki

"Dammit! Who turned you black this time?!" shouted Kyo

"You did stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

"No one asked you damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki "And don't expect a fight from me!" Kyo shouted at Hatsuharu

"Oh are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" taunted Hatsuharu

This got Kyo's attention. He immediately got into a fighting stance saying "Bring it on!" They started fighting.

"No!" squeaked Tohru waving her arms in fright.

I watched amazed. Kyo and Hatsuharu are really good fighters, but Kyo looks like he's winning. Kyo punched Hatsuharu right in the face leaving a bright red mark.

I can't believe someone can change personality so fast, Hatsuharu seemed like such a kind person just a minute ago.

Suddenly Hatsuharu was flying through the air backwards. Kyo had kicked him in the stomach.

I ran over to him.

"Are you okay Hatsuharu?!" I asked worried, kneeling beside him.

"Ow..." was all he said getting a glazed look in his eyes. I guess he turned back to White Haru. He turned to me and noticed the concern in my eyes.

"I'm okay." he answered, then turned to Kyo "You've gotten stronger Kyo."

Kyo just turned to the bus and walked in muttering to himself.

I helped Hatsuharu up and we went into the bus.

It was very spacious. The seats were facing a low table in the center of the bus, a TV sat at the top front of the bus and a small stereo system sat at the back. I sat near the back, Haru on my right, Yuki beside him. Momiji sat on my left, then Tohru and Kyo.

Tohru and I looked at the bus in awe as we started moving.

"This is even nicer than the bus we went on to the hot springs!" exclaimed Tohru

"Yes, it is very nice. Much more spacious than the one I took to grad. My puffy dress took up half the bus!" I laughed.

"Did you go as someone's date?" Momiji asked

"No, I graduated early at my old school. But I'm taking high school here with you guys." I smiled. I turned to the stereo system and found a wire. "Hey, I can play music. May I?" I asked everyone

"Sure." said Yuki

"Whatever." Kyo looked away

"I'd love to hear your music!" said Momiji, Tohru nodded in agreement.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and played Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

"I know this song!" said Tohru

Kyo perked up and turned to look at us

"Yes, it is a classic." I said "A perfect road trip song!" I started singing along "A singer in a smoky room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume." Tohru and Momiji joined in "For a smile the can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on..."

For a while we continued listening to my music. Rock, dance, classic, country, but mostly pop (yeah, I know, random combo). Yuki, Tohru and Kyo's reactions to songs by Kesha and Lady Gaga were hilarious. I guess they didn't expect me to listen to them. Hehe.

"Tohru, how come you call Yuki Sohma-kun?" I asked out of the blue.

She looked at me with a confused look.

"It's not that anything's wrong with it of course!" I panicked "I was just curious."

Still a little surprised Tohru looked at Yuki and blushed "Uhm..."

"You can call me Yuki if you want Miss Honda." said Yuki giving her a gentle smile and blushing a bit.

"Okay." she smiled blushing as well.

_Alright, I got them past formalities. _I smiled. "So what do you want to do first, once we get to the summer home?" I asked changing the subject.

"Let's go to the beach!" said Momiji

"Well, we have to get unpacked first." said Yuki "by the time we finished it will be dinner time."

"Yeah." I sighed "Then we'll go to the beach tomorrow!" I said to Momiji

"When should we look for stag beetles?" asked Tohru

"How about the day after?" I suggested

"We can have a forest expedition!" cheered Momiji

Kyo just huffed and looked away. I looked at him and Hatsuharu. "Kyo, Hatsuharu, what would you like to do?" I asked

"I don't care." muttered Kyo

"Mhm." said Hatsuharu

"Okay." Tohru and I said

By the time we got to the summerhouse it was around 5pm. The summer house is huge! Like a mansion! They even had maids. Tohru was awestruck and her mouth hung open in amazement. I helped Yuki and Hatsuharu take the bags out of the bus and walked inside. The house looks even bigger on the inside. There were staircases leading up to the left and one to the right.

"Tohru and Samantha can take the rooms on the right and we can take the rooms on the left!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Sounds good." I said

"Okay!" agreed Tohru and followed me up the stairs. I took the room on the left of Tohru's.

My room is so big. The far wall was just window looking out at the forest and beach. The bed was king size and had a light blue cover that looked really soft. I jumped on the bed; it's so comfy! I put my clothing in the closet and walked back downstairs to explore the house. I met up with Momiji, "Do you want to explore the house before dinner?" I asked

"Sure!" he smiled. We turned to our left. We found the dinning room, the kitchen, a bathroom and a room with a grand piano!

"Oh how beautiful!" I said quickly walking to the black instrument looking it up and down.

"Do you play piano?" asked Momiji

"Yes!" I answered enthusiastically

"You can play it if you want." he gestured to the bench

I hesitantly sat down looking at the piano. I placed my hands on the keys and my foot on the pedal. I started playing my favourite piano song, Memory from Cats  
I lost myself in the music, it's a little sad but so beautiful. It really plays with your emotions I thought as I played. When I finished I heard more than one person clapping.

I quickly spun around noticing everyone was standing by the doorway.

"That was so beautiful Samantha-chan!" Tohru said clapping

"Samantha is a master pianist!" piped in Momiji

I blushed "I'm not that good." I denied

"You are good." said Yuki "What song were you playing?"

"It's called Memory, it's from the musical Cats." I said looking at Kyo and Tohru.

"I love that musical!" said Tohru

"I new you would say that." Kyo smirked.

"Samantha-chan, you must really love music." commented Tohru

"Yes, yes I do!" I grinned "Even when I'm sad or scared I find music makes me happy." I put my finger to my chin "I also like it when people sing to me. It makes me so happy to see others enjoy themselves."

Hatsuharu walked over to the piano tapping the bottom notes absentmindedly.

"Hatsuharu, would you like to learn a piano song?" I asked him with a gentle smile

He looked at me then sat down next to me.

"I wanna learn one too!" said Momiji excitedly sitting on my other side

I looked over my shoulder "Tohru, I can teach you too."

"Okay!" she said skipping over

I heard Kyo leave the room; Yuki sat in a chair behind us watching. I explained which notes were which. Momiji told me he knew how to read music because he plays the violin. _Maybe we can play a duet someday?_

So after my explanation I had Haru playing the base, I was playing the melody, and Tohru and Momiji were playing accompaniment. It sounded really cool!

The rest of the evening went by really fast and it was already time for bed. So tomorrow we will be going to the beach, I can't wait to go swimming!


	13. A Day at the Beach

Hi, hi! So I thought "I've been writing from Samantha's POV a LOT. Maybe I should try some one else's POV. So I'll choose... the lovable Momiji!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**A Day at the Beach**

Momiji`s POV

"The beautiful blue sea!" sighed Tohru opening her arms wide looking at the ocean. She was wearing a cute pink one-piece swimsuit with yellow flowers and her hair was up in pigtails. She looks so cute! I was just wearing red swim shorts.

"Let's go in! Let's go in!" I said taking Tohru's hand and leading her into the water

"Yes!" she smiled, _I love her smiles. It makes me so happy!_ "Are you coming in Samantha? Haru?" I asked.  
Samantha just finished putting the towel down, Yuki sat down. He was still wearing a loose white shirt with navy blue swim shorts.

"Coming!" Samantha called. She was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit with a matching mini skirt. She decided not to tie her hair up like Tohru. Instead, her hair waved making her look like one of those girls in beach magazines (I`ve seen them lying around Shigure`s room). Samantha looks so pretty, she always looks pretty.

Haru stood on the beach watching us. He was wearing his black swim shorts. Kyo was sitting on the sand in jeans and a red hooded shirt. He's so silly, who where's jeans to the beach? :P

Samantha ran in, passing Tohru and I, and jumped into the water. Hehe, she's so adventurous! Tohru and I waded in.

"Cold, isn't it?" I asked Tohru

She giggled, "Yes."

"You'll get use to it." called Samantha dragging us in further. Once we were up to my chest in water I turned around. We were pretty far out.

"Tohru, look!" I said "You can see the house from here!"

Tofu turned around "Ah... You're right!"

"It's so pretty." added Samantha "Tohru, do you like the ocean?"

"Yes!" she said.

"Do you wanna go out more to swim?" Samantha asked

"Okay!" answered Tohru. She started doing the front stroke (or forward crawl, whichever suits you).

"She's really good." said Samantha amazed.

I turned to the beach "Hey!" I called "Look, look, you three! Tohru's amaaaazing! Look at her swim!"

Kyo stopped let go of Haru, he was giving him a noogie, and they all watched. I turned around to see Samantha walking in Tohru's direction. Tohru was swimming toward the rocks lining the swimming hole. Kyo walked up and sat at the edge with an inner tube where Tohru was. I started swimming up. Tohru stopped swimming and took deep breaths. Kyo and her talked but I couldn't hear them. I caught up to Samantha who had stopped 5 meters from Tohru and was smiling watching the two converse. Kyo tossed the inner tube over Tohru and jumped in the water.

"Yo, Momiji!" he called "Teach her how to breathe!" he said pulling Tohru with him.

"Ah ha ha ha!" laughed Tohru with her arms flying up.

"Eh?!" Kyo turned around "Wh-what are you laughing about?!" he asked irritated

"This is so fun!" giggled Tohru "Going "whee!" through the waves. Oh! I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. Y-you're in the water... With your clothes on...!" she started panicking "A-are you all right?!"

Kyo turned to her. "You want fun? I'll give you fun!" Kyo smirked and spun her in the water.

"Waaahh!" squealed Tohru

I swam over "I wanna turn, I wanna turn!" I called

"You want some of this squirt?" challenged Kyo

"Here you go Momiji-kun" said Tohru offering me the inner tube once she stopped spinning.

Samantha giggled and swam up to us.

Kyo spun me really hard and we all laughed. We swam in a little closer to shore.

"Yuki-kuuun!" called Tohru

"Come join us Yuki, Haru!" I called

"Ah... Okay!" Yuki called back.

I got a splash from behind me. I turned around to find Samantha trying to keep a straight face, but she kept giggling. I splashed her back and so did Tohru.

"QUIT SPLASHING!" shouted Kyo

"You're no fun Kyo!" I whined. Kyo huffed and headed to the beach. But was pulled back in by Haru.

"I challenge you to a contest." Haru said pulling Kyo in by the arm.

"STOP IT, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kyo struggling to get back to shore. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"It's pretty cold... The water." said Yuki walking up behind us.

"You'll get use to it in no time!" I cheered

"Haha, yes! Just dive in!" laughed Samantha

"Uh... I don't think I'll do that." Yuki said sweat dropping. He turned to Tohru "You look good in that swim suit. You're cute." he smiled

"EH?!" Tohru's face turned red "Ah! Um! Th-thank you very much!" she looked away from Yuki. _Tohru is always cute._ "It's thanks to all you all buying it for me... Eh! Um... That is... But... This really is a wonderful place...! If only everyone else could come, too..."

"Awe Tohru, you don't take compliments well like me." Samantha giggled giving Tohru a hug.

"Ah! Not to worry!" I added to Tohru's earlier comment "I sent letters to Harii and Aya and Ritchan and Kisa and Hiro and Kagura telling them to all come!"

"Even Nii-san? That's almost everyone, all right..." said Yuki blandly

"Nii-san... That's older brother right?" Samantha asked Yuki.

"Yes." he answered with a smile.

"Yuki!" called Haru "Want to compete with us? If you join, Kyo will get into it."

"Like hell I will! I'm not THAT simple!" Kyo shouted still struggling to get out of Haru's grip

T_T ...

"Maybe I will join..." said Yuki looking into the distance and he walked toward Haru and Kyo

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LOSE!" shouted Kyo walking to shore to throw his shirt away "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"See, Yuki?" said Haru "Wha'd I tell ya?" Yuki just shook his head. Samantha giggled.

"Ah, uh, um..." Tohru started "Please don't push your selves to hard!"

"It would be nice if they'd just swim like normal people." I said, "They're so childish." We all smiled together. And watched them swim. They swam towards the rocks, Kyo pulled ahead and Yuki disappeared under the water. He then reappeared and climbed up to the rocks beating Kyo. They started arguing.

I got another splash at my side. "I got a little ball." said Samantha "Let's play piggy in the middle. You can be in the middle Momiji!"

"Okay!" Tohru and I replied. Samantha swam out a bit and tossed the ball to Tohru. She caught it and threw it back. Samantha caught it and tried an underhand toss; I almost reached it that time. Suddenly Yuki popped out of the water startling Samantha.

"Eeeekk!" she squealed. "What are you guys doing?!" she asked her eyes wide as Kyo popped up behind her

"Dammit!" he said "I almost beat you that time! One more go!"

"Haha, why don't you play piggy in the middle with us?" I asked Kyo.  
`

"That sounds nice." said Yuki as Tohru tossed him the ball

"Okay." said Haru joining in the circle

"Hey, I have to beat rat boy first!" Kyo said

"Why don't you take a little break, Kyo?" Samantha sweetly asked, "Then you'll have more energy for later." she gave him a smile catching the ball Haru tossed to her.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head. "Fine." he sighed.

_So Kyo's relaxed around her too? Hmm..._

Samantha tossed Kyo the ball. "Catch!"

Kyo caught the ball and the ball and threw it at Haru.

We had a fun time. After playing piggy in the middle the boys had another race that Yuki won. We swam over to meet them at the rocks. Samantha cocked her head and swam up to Yuki, she put her wrist to his forehead.

"Ah! You're really warm Yuki!" Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Whaa?" panicked Tohru "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." said Yuki calmly.

"Well you better get out of the sun." said Samantha firmly "We don't want you getting a heat stroke and transforming."

She took him by the hand and led him out of the water. The rest of us followed.

Back at the house we changed and Samantha put a thermometer in Yuki's mouth like a mother would. It was so cute. It turned out he had a fever so he lay down on the couch. Kyo went to bed early.

Tohru ran into the living room with a cool towel and put it over Yuki's for head. We sat on the floor next to him and Haru sat on the end of the couch.

"To suddenly get a fever like that... I guess the heat really was getting to him." stated Haru "Maybe you should carry around a parasol tomorrow."

"I absolutely will not." Yuki replied

"Y-y-y-Yuki-kun...!" panicked Tohru with tears in her eyes. "H-h-hang in there! To think that while you were suffering so, I was just standing there watching, having fun...! Aaahhh!"

"It's just a slight fever. Don't worry... Calm down." said Yuki

"He's right Tohru." reassured Samantha giving Tohru a squeeze leaning her head on Tohru "If anyone's to blame it's Yuki. He should have been more aware."  
Yuki looked at her. Samantha gave him a look like _"You know it's true."_

"But that was amazing, Yuki!" I cheered "You were first place in the contest!"

"And the shock caused Kyo to go to bed early out of spite." added Haru.

"Yuki... Is it okay if I go take a bath?" Haru asked coolly

"Huh? Go ahead. You don't have to ask me."

"... I thought you might get lonely." Haru answered nonchalantly

"Go! Now!" Yuki sat up

"We're here with him! Leave it to us!" I called to Haru as he left the room

"Yes!" said Tohru, "P-please leave it to us!"

"'Kay" he answered as he went through the door

We turned back to Yuki, he was lying down again with his hand on his head.

"... I'm sorry." he said looking over at us "I made all of you worry after all. I think the fever will go down soon, so..."

"Please..." Tohru cut off "We're the ones who should be sorry. Hopefully the sun won't be so bright tomorrow..."

"Are we going to the beach tomorrow, too?" Yuki asked

"Tomorrow is a forest expedition!" Samantha and I cheered in unison

"We have to put sugar-water on the trees and catch stag beetles!" I added

"They say that Kunugi trees are good for that!" added Samantha

"I see. Kunugi, is it...?" thought Tohru, I turned to her, "I wonder what kind of tree a Kunugi is..."

"I wonder..." I looked up in thought

"Oh yeah! You know, I bet it's a tree with acorns!" I said

"Like an oak tree?" wondered Samantha leaning over to us.

"I see, acorns..." said Tohru still in thought "Aah! I've never seen acorns in a tree before!"

"Really?" I asked "Come to think of it, I don't think I have either..."

"A bunch of squirrels threw acorns at my friends and I one day." said Samantha casually

"Whaaaa?" Tohru asked wide-eyed

"That's so weird! Why did they do that?" I questioned

"I think it was because we were too close to their tree." she giggled "Why don't we get that book Shigure lent you to find a Kunugi tree."

"Okay!" I answered, "Take care of Yuki, okay?" I said to Tohru

"Okay!" she replied brightly. Samantha and I left the room.

"Why don't we just use your iPod like last time?" I asked her

"There's no wifi here, so I can't get internet connection." she answered simply

"Oh... Okay." I answered. _What's wifi? [he doesn't know what the English term is]_  
I went to my room and took the book out of my bag. We skipped back into the living room. Tohru was sitting quietly and Yuki had his eyes closed.

"TOHRU!" I called happily holding the book over my head

"Uwaah!" she screamed, her hair puffing out "Yes!?" Yuki's eyes flew open.

I gasped and my eyes got big. I did not expect her to scream "You... You startled me, Tohru. What's wrong? Did I scare you that much? I'm sorry."

"N-no, I-it's all right!" she said looking back and forth between Yuki and I "I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry to you too, Yuki-kun. For yelling so loudly..." she sweat dropped

"Is something wrong?" asked Yuki

Samantha knelt down next to Tohru and patted her head.

"No..." sighed Tohru calming down and putting her hands to her chest "I just got lost in thought. I'm alright."

"If your sure." said Samantha "Why don't we look for those trees now?"

I opened the book and looked for Kunugi. I didn't see it in the contents

"Maybe it'll be easier to look in the glossary or index?" suggested Samantha while putting the towel back on Yuki's head since it fell off. _She is so motherly._ :3

"What's that?" Tohru and I asked. Samantha flipped through the pages until she reached the back. It was filled with words and page numbers. "Look for "Kunugi here, it will tell you what page you will find info about it. I can't really read this though..." she answered sadly. The book was written in Japanese.

Haru came into the room and sat back down on the couch with just a towel over his bare back.

"So, you guys find out how to catch these bugs yet?" he asked

"Eh?!" said Tohru shocked

"It's not that easy!" I whined

Samantha walked behind us. "Isn't that a stag beetle on a leaf?" she asked pointing to a picture in the book

"Yes!" smiled Tohru

"So, all we have to do is look for a tree with those kind of leaves." she smiled back to Tohru

"Oh! Yes, that makes sense." Tohru closed her eyes

"Problem solved!" I said pointing my finger in the air triumphantly.

"Dinner should be ready by now." said Haru

"Should we wake up Kyo?" Samantha asked

"I'll go get him!" smiled Tohru standing up.

"Are you ready to eat, Yuki?" Samantha looked over at Yuki

"Yes." he said as he got up.

~~~time skip~~~

Dinner went well, if you say Yuki and Kyo arguing over who's more idiotic well. They were very funny though. Samantha and I went to bed early so we can wake up and go to the forest in the morning! Stag beetles! Stag Beetles! Stag Beetles! :3


	14. Tigers and Lambs

Hey, I finally got an internet connection! :D And Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad I got you wanting to join HP(guest); and thanks SmolderingBlackRose, I also get excited when my favourite stories are updated! *does happy dance with you*

Anyhow, Enjoy! :D

* * *

Tigers and Lambs!

Tohru POV

I was sitting in the living room playing cards with Samantha-chan and Hatsuharu-kun when Momiji-kun ran in.

"Kisa and Hiro are here!" he called

"Really? I'll go greet them. Ah! But we have to clean up first." I said turning to the table

"I'll clean it up." said Samantha-chan "go ahead and greet them. I'll be there in a minute." she waved her hand dismissively and Momiji-kun pulled me to the front hall. Hatsuharu followed behind us. _I should have helped Samantha-chan to clean up._

The front door opened and in came Kisa-san and Hiro-san.

"Kisa-san!" I said holding my arms out. Kisa-san had a huge smile and ran giving me a big hug.

"Jilted again, Eh?" said Hatsuharu-kun

"Jilted! Jilted!" Momiji laughed

"Shut up!" Yelled Hiro-san, "I'm tired from being in a car all day!"

"Konichiwa, hello!" said Samantha-chan as she walked into the room. "My name's Samantha."  
I smiled at her.

"This is Kisa-san. And that's Hiro-san." I said gesturing to Hiro-san.

"It's nice to meet you." she said walking over to kneel next to Kisa-san and I.

"Konichiwa Kisa!" said Samantha-chan.

"Hello." said Kisa in her small voice.

"You are so cute!" said Samantha-chan "Do you like flowers?" Kisa nodded

Samantha-chan reached behind her ear and pulled out an origami flower. Kisa's eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" I asked excitedly. Where did she get the flower from?"

"It's not that amazing." huffed Hiro-san

"Hiro, that's not very nice." said Momiji-kun

Samantha-chan simply walked over with a smile, taking a deck of cards out of her pocket of her short shorts.

"Pick a card Hiro." she said holding out the cards

"You know this isn't going to make me change my mind." Hiro-san said sternly "It's a pretty lame trick any way."

Samantha-chan just nodded toward the cards and Hiro-san reluctantly took one.  
"Remember that card; don't tell me what it is okay." Hiro-san nodded and rolled his eyes. Samantha-chan cut the cards. "Okay, now please put the card back in the pile."

Hiro-san put the card on the pile in her left hand. Samantha-chan put the deck together, cut it and shuffled them. Then she handed the deck to Hiro-san. "Okay, now find your card."

"Are you serious?" Hiro-san asked taking the deck "Do you even know how this trick works?"

"Then again," Samantha-chan put her left hand to her chin. "You might not be able to find it..." she put her right hand in her pocket. "...since your card is in my pocket." She pulled out a seven of diamonds.

"Wow! That was amazing!" I gasped

"Do it again!" cheered Momiji-kun

Hiro-san smirked "That was pretty good, I guess."

Samantha-chan smiled, she took the cards and turned to the staircase. "Now why don't we find you some rooms."

"Uh, um..." I thought "As far as rooms go, Samantha-chan and I are in this wing and all the boys are in that wing." I said pointing to the left.

"Kisa can stay in Tohru's room!" piped up Momiji-kun "C'mon, Hiro! You can share a room with one of us!"

"Huh?!" said Hiro-san turning his head to Momiji-kun "Would you stop deciding those things on your own?" Hiro spoke in Japanese "There's no way I'm sharing a room with anyone!"

"Ah..." Hatsuharu-kun stood up "You won't share a room unless it's with Kisa... How precocious."

"I never said that!" Hiro-san shouted blushing, I felt Kisa-san flinch "Why do I have to share, anyway? You think that just because you're all older than me, you can stick me in whatever room you want?"

"Ah... In that case..." I tried to calm him down

"You stay quiet stupid woman!" Hiro-san shouted at me

"H-hai!" I stuttered.

"Hiro-chan..." Kisa-san pleaded

"Oh? Welcome, you two." said Yuki-kun walking into the room. "You got here early."

"Ah... I see..." said Hatsuharu in English now (the earlier conversation was in Japanese) "In that case, Yuki and I will share a room." he said coolly putting his arm around Yuki-kun

"Huh?" questioned Yuki-kun obviously surprised.

"One problem solved" Hatsuharu-kun said indifferently

"Solved!" cheered Momiji-kun

"Wait... What are you talking about?" asked Yuki-kun with wide eyes.

_'I have to open that tightly closed lid' ... I wonder what that means?_

"Okay! The rooms have been decided!" cheered Momiji-kun "Tohru, show Kisa to her room, 'Kay?"

"Yes! Understood!" I said taking Kisa-san's hand "This way Kisa."

"I'll come with you." said Samantha-chan carrying in Kisa's bag

"Okay!" I smiled

When we arrived in the room I showed Samantha-chan where to leave the bag letting go of Kisa-san's hand and walking into the room.

"You must be really tired." I said to Kisa-san "Are you thirsty?"

"Um... About... Hiro-chan..."she said quietly "I'm... I'm sorr..."

"Yes? What is it?" I asked turning to her. There was an awkward silence. Kisa just stared at me.

"Aahh?! Do you feel sick?! Should I get some medicine?!" I panicked. Samantha-chan backed away from me surprised

"Ah...! No, I'm not sick..." Kisa answered "I'm not sick... I'm fine..." she gave a cute smile

"And you're adorable!" squealed Samantha-chan given her a hug. Kiss-san blushed and hugged back.

"This room... It's really big..." Kisa-san said. I turned to look out the window. It took up a whole wall and had a balcony facing the ocean.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?!" I exclaimed "You can even see the ocean!"

"Your bedroom has such a pretty view" commented Samantha-chan

"Is... That your mother...?" asked Kisa-san. I turned to find she walked over to the bedside table.

"Ah... Yes! That's her!" I answered.

"Do you always take that picture with you...?" she asked

"Yes. We're always together." I answered. I stood next to Kisa-san and we smiled to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~ Samantha POV

"This way!" called Momiji running down the forest path.

"Coming!" I called skipping to catch up with him

"What on earth are we doing in this forest?" asked Hiro

"We're making preparations to catch stag beetles!" Momiji answered

"And that's supposed to be fun?" questioned Hiro

"Yes!" Tohru replied with a brigt smile

"I found one!" called Momiji "A Kunugi tree!"

"I don't see any... Stag beetles" observed Kisa

"If we leave a special something on this tree, the stag beetles will come to lick it up." winked Momiji "And that certain thing is...!"

"Sugar water!" cheered Tohru and I.

I handed Kisa a paint brush and held out a little container of sugar water. She dipped the brush in the solution and started painting the trees.

"We'll have to come back first thing in the morning!" smiled Tohru

"Yup! We have to try hard to wake up!" Momiji said putting his hands on his hips. "Wait here! I'll go see if there are more Kunugi trees!" and he hopped off down the trail.

"I'll join you!" I called skipping after him, he's so fast!

"Be careful!" was the last thing I heard from Tohru

I caught up to Momiji. "Oh there's one!" I said pointing to a Kunugi tree further ahead to the right.

"Yup! Let's put sugar-water on it!" said Momiji

We hopped over and painted some solution on it. Soon I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned around seeing Tohru coming out from behind a bush. She look troubled. _I wonder what happened?_

"Tohru!" called Momiji jogging over to her. She immediately put on a smile.

"I was just worried I might lose you." she said

"I see..." I said "Well we don't want to leave the kids alone in the forest for too long. We should turn back to get them." We turned around and Kisa came running and hid her face in Tohru's back

"Kisa-san? What's the matter?" asked Tohru looking at the little girl

"It's nothing..." she said quietly

_Mmm... I wonder how Hiro is...?_ I patted Kisa on the head and we walked to where Hiro was.

"Let's find another tree!" said Momiji lightening the mood.

We got to Hiro at this point. He looked pretty down. I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder, he didn't resist like I thought he would. "I think I saw one over there." I said pointing left. We walked over and found another Kunugi tree off the path a bit. Kisa painted this one as well.

"I think we have painted enough trees." I said. "Shall we head home?" Kisa nodded

"Okay." Tohru said softly taking Kisa's hand.

"When we get back I can teach you how to make an origami flower like I gave you earlier. How does that sound?" I asked looking over at Kisa

"That sounds awesome!" said Momiji

"I know how to make a rabbit too." I smiled

"Really?!" Momiji asked "Let's make a rabbit! let's make a rabbit!" he said hugging my arm

"Okay!" I giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the house~~~~~ Yuki POV

Miss Honda, Miss Samantha, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro came into the house later in the afternoon. The girls and Momiji were laughing about something but Hiro seemed rather quite. _I wonder what happened?_

"Tadaima!" called Miss Honda as she entered the house

"Tadaima!" called Kisa, Momiji and Miss Samantha

"Welcome home." I said walking over to them. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes!" Tohru smiled making me smile with her.

"Samantha is going to show us how to make origami rabbits!" cheered Momiji

"And flowers." added Kisa quietly

"Okay, I'll go get some paper from my room." said Miss Samantha skipping upstairs.

I followed the others into the living room. Haru was sitting on the couch.

"Hello Hatsuharu-kun, we're back!" said Miss Honda. Haru nodded.

Miss Samantha came skipping in her arms filled with coloured papers. "I got all different colours!" she said sitting at the table "What do you want to learn first?"

Everyone gathered around the table. Momiji and Miss Honda sat on either side of Miss Samantha, Kisa next to Miss Honda, Haru, myself and Hiro.

"Lets do the rabbit!" cheered Momiji looking for a cream paper.

Miss Samantha instructed us and we managed to make a rabbit. We were now working on a flower. While she was waiting for us to catch up, she had already made a crane, a box and was in the process of making something else with orange paper. Speaking of orange, the stupid cat came into the room drinking from a carton of milk. Has he never heard of a cup?

"Ah, Kyo! Lookie lookie, it's a cat like you!" Miss Samantha said holding up an origami cat. Kyo looked over.

"Huh." he grunted and sat on the couch behind Miss Honda

"That is so cute!" said Miss Honda

"Here Tohru," Samantha said handing her the cat "You have it."

"Oh but I couldn't possibly!" gasped Miss Honda shaking her hands "You took so much effort to make it!"

"Not that much." replied Miss Samantha shrugging, "You take it."

Miss Honda graciously took it saying "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"¡De nada! Think nothing of it!" said Miss Samantha continuing on with instructing. We were almost done the flower when Hiro spoke up.

"Why are you even in Japan?" asked Hiro directing it to Miss Samantha

"Huh?" she said looking up from folding

"I mean you have been living in Canada for your whole life and out of no where you come back to Japan." he huffed

"Hiro, be nicer!" said Momiji

"That's fine, he's just curious." Miss Samantha smiled "Well, some things just came up and living arrangements changed." she said while folding her flower. "Yeah, I came to Japan since my family is here... Three days before I came to Japan, my adoptive parents, well,...they got in an accident... They didn't make it."

There was a silence. We were all looking at Miss Samantha, while she focused on her fingers folding the flower. No one knew what to say. "Two days later I found out I was from Japan and came here... There, I'm done!" she said holding up the flower with a smile, but still looking at the flower. "Here Tohru, you can have this too. It's okay." she said gently putting it in Miss Honda's hands.

She looked around at us. "Hehe, I'm gonna go play piano now!" she gave an even bigger smile and walked out of the room. There was still a silence.

_She lost her family, just a week ago. How is it she can still smile? Like Miss Honda? She can't possibly be happy. No one would be. So ho s it that she manages to smile everyday?_

A tear trickled down Miss Honda's cheek and Momiji scooted over and wiped it off her face. "I... I... She must be so sad." said Miss Honda "I remember when my mother passed away."

Kisa hugged Miss Honda, her eyes filling with tears too.

"Great job Hiro." said Kyo annoyed "You just **had** to make everyone cry."

"It's not my fault!" Hiro retorted "I didn't know her adoptive parents died!" Hiro angrily stomped out of the room.

Momiji was trying to comfort the girls and Haru was looking in the distance.

I haven't heard any music coming from the piano so I decided to check on Miss Samantha. I walked into the music room. Miss Samantha was sitting at the piano, her hair blocked her face. She was playing music, I think it was Memory, but it was so soft. I sat on the bench next to her. She didn't look at me. She played a sour note and sighed putting her hands on her lap. I leaned forward a bit to see her face, her eyes were down cast and she lost her smile. _I miss that carefree smile._

_" "When ever I'm sad or scared I like to sing... or listen to someone sing!" "_

_I'm not very good at singing, but piano is definitely not working right now. Uh... What songs do we both know._

_" "The second star to the right and straight on 'till morning! ...That's my favourite song!" "_

"The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you." I started singing at a whisper. Miss Samantha still sat there staring at her hands.

"To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true..."

Tears started falling from her eyes. She leaned on my shoulder shuddering. I put my arms around her.

"The second star to the right  
Shines with a light that's rare,  
And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So I'll know where you are,"  
Miss Samantha's tears stopped falling. She kept her eyes closed and quietly sang with me.

"Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead me to the land we dream of.  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right"

We sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence. The sun was starting to set, bringing in a warm orange light and the birds kept singing saying "It's a nice evening today."

Miss Samantha wiped her eyes. "Thanks Yuki." she said giving a small smile. I smiled with her.

We walked back toward the living room where everyone else was. Miss Samantha followed holding my hand.

"I'm gonna go to my bedroom for a sec. I'll meet you in the living room." she smiled and went up the stairs.

I decided to wait for her. I turned to look out the window at the darkening sky. _She really is strong, she keeps her feelings locked away like me. I wonder what else she's keeping from us? I don't want her to feel like she is alone..._

"Ninja hug!" someone laughed jumping on me giving me a hug. _Huh?_

"You're just so easy Yuki!" Miss Samantha laughed. _Well she's definitely back to her cheerful self now._ She took my hand and lead me to the living room. Everyone was silently sitting around playing cards. Hiro had come back.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Miss Samantha rubbing Momiji and Kyo's heads.

"Quit that!" Kyo said angrily

Miss Samantha just smiled and gave Miss Honda a hug. She gave one to Kisa too and sat down. Haru patted Miss Samantha on the head. A large smile appeared on her face.

"Dinner's ready!" called a maid.

We walked into the dining room and sat down to eat. We had a good time, but Kisa and Hiro didn't talk. In fact, after dinner they went straight to bed. After dinner, the rest of us gathered in the living room.

"They didn't say a word at dinner, and they're already in bed. Did Kisa and Hiro have a fight?" I asked

"We... Don't really know what happened..." said Miss Honda with a concerned look.

"Uhh..." Miss Samantha answered

"It's a waste of effort for a third party to interfere in a lovers' quarrel." Said Haru blandly "It would be best to leave them alone."

"Y-yes." sighed Miss Honda

"I don't know if you're being kind or cold..." I said to Haru

"Well, it's getting late." said Miss Samantha looking at the clock "I think I'll go to bed. We do have to get up early tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh yes! The stag beetles will be waiting for us!" said Momiji jumping up from the couch.

"Are you coming Tohru?" asked Miss Samantha

"Yes!" she replied getting up and following the two upstairs.

"I will go too." said Haru walking towards the door. "Are you coming Yuki?"

"Later." I said taking a sip of tea.

Haru looked at me for a minute. "Alright." and he walked off.

_*sigh* I sure hope things turn out better tomorrow._


	15. Forest Expedition Day 2

Hi! Sorry for the wait, my internet stopped working... then I had to re-write the WHOLE chapter... But, I got it done! So now you have a really good long chapter ahead of you ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Forest expedition day 2**

I woke up early this morning to Momiji knocking at my door singing "Rise and shine Samantha! We're going to catch stag beetles today!"

I'm not normally a morning person, but i managed to get up and out of the house in half an hour. Now, i'm not sure if i'm awake or still sleep walking.

We left the summer-house and walked to the furthest tree we painted with sugar-water.

"Hiro-saaan! There are stag beetles!" called Tohru

"They're so cool..." exclaimed Kisa putting her hands together and smiling. _She's so cute! I can't help but smile when I see her._

"I know, aren't they?" added Tohru "Have you and Hiro-san made up?" she asked Kisa

"Yes..." she replied softly

_That's good, I'm so happy they made up_. I patted her head and she smiled up at me. Kisa and Tohru continued chatting. Momiji picked off one of the stag beetles and was examining it happily. I looked over at Hiro; he looked a little ticked. _I wonder why..._

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san!" called Tohru walking over to him, I followed. "Look! It's a super special stag beetle." _It looks like a helmet beetle to me..._ I thought

"...that's great." Hiro replied with a half-smile

"Yes!" smiled Tohru. _She's so positive, but... the way she answered... It's like she's holding back a bit... I hope it isn't something I have done... is it?_

I heard some footsteps coming quickly behind us. I spun around to see Kyo come out from behind a tree.

"Ah! It's Kyo!" exclaimed Momiji "Good morning! Are you running this early in the morning?"

"You guys are up pretty early yourselves..." he answered

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said turning around and smiling brighter than before. "I have a stag beetle!" she held out the beetle for Kyo to see.

"Moron. That's a kabuto beetle." Kyo said

"EH?! H-huh?" Tohru asked startled looking at the beetle with wide eyes. "Momiji-kun! May I look at the encyclopedia?!"

"Sure!" he handed Tohru the book

I looked back to Kyo; he was watching Tohru flip furiously through the book. But there's something different about him, it just changed, the look in his eyes have come concern in them. _Did he notice Tohru's slight change as well? _

I turned back to Momiji and Tohru because Momiji handed me a stag beetle, but I could still see Kyo out of the corner of my eye. He walked over to Hiro and conked his head.

"Hey!" shouted Hiro. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation, but i shouldn't be butting into other people's business. So I observed the stag beetle.

After a minute Kyo joined us, conking Tohru on the head playfully. Momiji showed him stag beetles but he wasn't that impressed. Typical Kyo.

Eventually Hiro joined in and held a few beetles. Kisa was so happy to share her beetles with Hiro. They'll make such a cute couple someday.

Soon it was time to go to lunch.

"Awe! We have to go back now?" whined Momiji

Kyo hit him hard in the head. "Every time you open your mouth it annoys me." He huffed

"Waaaahhh! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji whined even more and fake cried

"Shut up rabbit!" shouted Hiro

Kisa and Tohru just looked at Momiji not knowing what to do. I walked up behind him and patted his head.

"Race you to the house!" I said running off.

Momiji laughed and ran after me. He caught up very quickly and passed me. As I turned my head to see him sprint past me I didn't see where I was going and tripped on a root, spinning and falling to the ground. I faced the others who were casually walking behind me. _Oops!_

"Samantha-chan! A-are you okay?" panicked Tohru, running over to me with Kisa close behind. Both had concern in their eyes.

"Yes." I said, slowly standing up and laughing off my mistake "I'm fine, Tohru." I winced a little; my right ankle hurts a bit.

"Stupid." Said Hiro as he came up behind Kisa "Who trips on a flat surface?"

"Hey, it takes skill to trip on a flat surface." I defended

"No it doesn't." Hiro muttered

"A-are you sure you're okay?" asked Tohru, still worried about me.

"I'm fine." I smiled and turned towards the house. Momiji was running back.

"Samantha! What happened?" he asked coming to stand in front of me. "You're all dirty!" he exclaimed wiping some dirt off my arms and skirt. "Did you fall down?"

"Yeah, But I'm fine." I said dusting more dirt off me. "Let's walk back to the house, okay?" I smiled and looked back at the others. They nodded.

We started walking again. I tried not to limp while walking, emphasis on tried, because my ankle still hurt a bit.

"You're limping." Stated Kyo

I turned around. "I'm okay. My ankle just stings a bit, but I'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes!" I gave him a big smile to reassure him.

"B-b-but... You should rest Samantha-chan!" insisted Tohru

"I'm fine, we're almost at the house. I'll rest there, okay?" I told Tohru patting her shoulder. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air. I turned my head to see Kyo picked me up bridal style. I was about to object, but he gave me a stern look. I sighed, and then smiled "Thanks Kyo."

"You're really light." He stated, breaking a nice moment.

"I know..." I blushed looking away. _It's not really my fault I'm so light. I just have a high metabolism._

We continued walking to the house. Momiji was telling Tohru, Kisa and Hiro about how he bought fireworks and we were gonna have a "giant fireworks extravaganza!" Hiro was trying to ignore the overly hyper bunny and Kyo was awfully quiet. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me, but quickly looked away. His eyes were filled with the same sadness I had seen when I told everyone my adoptive parents passed away.

"Kyo?" I asked softly "You don't have to worry too much about me, okay?" He looked at me funny "About my parents having passed away. It's sad, but it isn't going to bring me down too much. And, I don't want you or any one else to put my sadness upon yourselves." I said looking into the trees. I felt him hold me a little closer. _He's so warm and it's comforting. _I looked up to see a slight smile on his face.

"we're here!" called Momiji. I looked over to see we were at the house. A taxi was just pulling out of the driveway._ I wonder who has come to join us?_

We walked into the house. Well, actually I didn't walk because Kyo carried me.

"Tadaima!" called Tohru as we entered.

"Welcome home!" called a familiar voice from the living room.

We entered the living room to find Yuki and Hatsuharu sitting on the floor drinking tea, and Shigure sitting on the couch.

"Hello Shigure!" I waved at him.

"Welcome!" called Tohru walking up to Shigure. He patted her on the head.

"Uh... why are you holding my sister stupid cat?" questioned Yuki

"Are you two a couple now?" Shigure mocked raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"HELL NO! SHUT UP!" yelled Kyo "She fell down, okay?"

"Whaa? What happened?" asked Yuki concerned, standing up. Kyo placed me on the couch next to Shigure.

"I just tripped. It's fine though, just a little sprained ankle." I said smiling to reassure him.

"Let me check just in case." Said Shigure maturely "Which ankle did you sprain?" I pointed to my right ankle. He picked it up and examined it. _I've only known him for a weekend and this is the most mature I've seen him. I guess it's unusual because Kyo and Yuki gave him a strange look._

"It's only a slightly sprained ankle." Confirmed Shigure.

"That's what she told you already!" said Kyo annoyed. Tohru giggled, Kyo turned to her. "What?" he demanded

"You're so funny Kyo!" she managed between laughs

"..." Kyo blushed a bit and walked off.

"Do you want some tea, Miss Samantha?" asked Yuki

"Mmmhm... Yes please." I responded

"I'll go get it!" Tohru stood up from sitting at the table. "Kisa, do you want to make tea with me?" Kisa nodded and followed Tohru to the kitchen.

"'Uhm... Yuki, you know you can call me just Samantha, right?" he turned to me surprised "I am you're sister after all, no need for formalities."

Yuki shyly smiled. _That makes me so happy._

"What do you want to do now?" Momiji asked eagerly

"We were waiting for you to come back so we can have lunch." Answered Hatsuharu blandly.

"Okay! Lets get some lunch!" shouted Momiji jumping up.

"Okay!" I smiled turning to get off the couch. Yuki lightly pushed me back into the couch.

"Wait here, Samantha. I'll bring you a plate of food. You should rest your ankle a little longer." He gave me a small smile.

"O-okay... I'm sorry for causing you guys so much trouble." I looked down.

"It's no trouble at all." Yuki reassured and left the room.

I lay back into the couch. Everyone left to get lunch, leaving me and my thoughts.

_Why was it that Tohru is holding back some of her happiness? Is she sick? Or does she have something heavy on her mind...? She seemed the most concerned when I talked about my parents... And when I was in her room with Kisa, when we looked at the photo of her mother... Where is her mother? And father...? Did she lose them too... That would explain the concern in her eyes, she must feel a connection with my story... It's nice to think I can talk to someone about it, but I don't want to cause her trouble..._

Yuki came in with two plates.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me a plate of food.

"Arigatou!" I replied taking the plate. He sat across from me on the couch. My feet were on the couch, so there was just enough room for Yuki to sit.

"Yay! Chicken teriyaki, my favourite!" I said taking a big bite.

He looked up and smiled. "I'm glad."

Tohru walked in with a tray of tea for all of us. Kisa and Kyo came in behind her. The others slowly trickled in.

My thoughts wandered back to earlier that day...

_...Could there be another reason as to why Tohru isn't as cheerful today? Something must have happened earlier yesterday too... When she came to find Momiji and I in the forest. It's not like Tohru to leave the kids behind... And when Kyo hit Hiro in the head, what were they talking about...?_

"Quit staring at me!" shouted Hiro with a scowl on his face. "It's creeping me out."

"Huh?" I asked still a little dazed, I guess I was staring at him. I do that sometimes.

"Is something wrong, Samantha?" Hatsuharu asked. Tohru looked over a little concerned.

"No, I was just thinking of what we could do after lunch." I smiled back at him.

"Ahh..." he said going back to his lunch.

_... But I shouldn't cause Tohru to worry so much..._

"We should buy some watermelons!" suggested Momiji

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him confused

"Why watermelons, out of curiosity?" wondered Yuki

"So we can have a watermelon smashing contest!" he answered proudly

"A contest?" perked up Kyo "You and me rat boy! The first person to smash their watermelon while blind folded!"

Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"Can we go to the beach?" Kisa asked Tohru sweetly

"Of course!" answered Tohru hugging Kisa

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, Kisa." said Shigure "Then I will finally get to see Tohru in her cute new swim suit!" a creepy smile formed on his face

"You pervert!" yelled Yuki and Kyo hitting Shigure to the floor.

Tohru's face turned red, Kisa, Momiji and I giggled, while Hiro muttered "Idiots." and Hatsuharu continued eating his food.

"Oh yeah, I never found out what zodiac you two are..." I thought aloud. _Well if I recall my dream thing showed a girl like Kisa as a tiger, and Hiro was a sheep... But bringing that up might creep people out._

"Ah! Oh yes!" replied Tohru "Kisa-san is the tiger and Hiro-san is the ram!"

"Uwah! That sounds adorable! I wish I could see you all as animals! But alas if I hug you, you won't transform, oh well." I shrugged putting my plate on the table.

"Well if you really want to see..." started Shigure. Yuki and Kyo gave him suspicious looks as he got up from the floor and walked over to Tohru. And unexpectedly he hugged Tohru! *Poof!* There was a puff of greyish smoke and as the smoke clear there sat a shocked Tohru and an adorable black dog.

"Awe! Shigure you're so cute!" I said dropping myself to a kneeling position on the ground and scratching behind his ear. His tail wagged furiously.

"My turn!" called Momiji jumping into Tohru's arms. *poof* cream coloured smoke parted revealing a cream coloured bunny with brown tipped ears in Tohru's arms.

"Stop that!" yelled Kyo. Yuki sweat dropped.

I gave Momiji a pet too, "Your so fuzzy!" I cooed. Momiji laughed happily. Then there was another *poof!* Shigure changed back. Tohru and Kisa squealed and covered there eyes. I was just confused and watched the girls before Yuki put a hand over my eyes.

"Go put some clothes on already!" shouted Kyo. I heard Shigure give a chuckle and walk out of the room.

"I guess we forgot to tell you, Samantha," explained Yuki "when we transform back, we're naked."

"... Aaahh... Well that does make sense, I mean your clothes wouldn't exactly fit you when you're in your animal form. Right?" I asked no one in particular. Yuki uncovered my eyes.

"Mmmhm." replied Hatsuharu

"Ooooohh..." thought Tohru as if just realising that fact. She was still holding Momiji who was trying to climb onto her head.

"Hey, so since we've all finished eating, will you be going to get watermelons?" I asked Momiji

"Oh! Right!" gasped Momiji. He jumped off Tohru and hopped for the door. "C'mon, we don't want to take too long!" he called.

The boys, except Shigure and Hiro, went to the store to buy watermelons. Shigure left to make a phone call while Tohru, Kisa, Hiro and I went to the beach.

"Kisa! Catch!" I called tossing her the small beach ball. We've already gone swimming and now we're playing a game of catch, until Hiro's phone started ringing. He walked over to the towel and sat down opening his phone.

"Konichiwa?" he asked. Kisa walked over to Tohru handing her the ball, I followed.

"What?" Hiro shouted [Hiro's talking on the phone in Japanese] "Wait, you mean... **really?**" Tohru, Kisa and I looked over at Hiro

"It's not one of your misunderstandings, is it?" he asked loudly into the cell. Tohru, Kisa and I looked at each other baffled.

"Okay... I get it!... Ah! Yeah... Try not to fall down!" he ordered just before he hung up.

"Hiro-chan, is something... the matter?" Kisa asked in English, walking over to Hiro.

"Yeah. Mom says she's pregnant." he answered exasperated looking at his phone.

"**Eeh?!**" gasped Tohru clearly shocked, her hair puffed out. _It's so funny when her hair sticks out, like she was hit by lightning. Wait, getting hit by lightning isn't funny! But your hair after does... Wait...! *sigh* Nevermind._

"That's wonderful news!" I said brightly

"Congratulations, Hiro-chan..." Kisa said giving him a big smile and holding her hands to her chest "That's wonderful! You'll have to think of a name...!"

"I'm sure the baby will be as cute as you are, Hiro-san!" added Tohru

"Wait a minute!" he said aggravated, "Will you stop talking like it's my child being born?!"

"Congratulations!" said Shigure from beside us. He came to sit on the steps to the beach, coincidentally next to our towels and stuff. I guess he finished his phone call. "Satsuki-san... So young..." He fanned himself and looked off into the distance.

"That's my MOM you're talking about!" shouted Hiro "Could you cut that out?! You're freaking me out!... Sheesh..." he calmed down a bit and put his hand to his head "I wish people would show a little sympathy for her adolescent son."

"Your mother is named Satsuki-san, Hiro-san?" asked Tohru

"It's good news." continued Shigure, " You should be happy for her. So shameless..." he shook his head.

"Shigure Oji-chan... You've been sitting there for so long... Aren't you going to swim...?" Kisa asked, walking up to Shigure.

"Nnn?" Shigure turned to look her in the eyes "Oji-chan isn't very fond of swimming."

"Ah... You're sunbathing, right?" Tohru asked with an innocent smile.

"More like... admireing swimsuits?" Shigure answered with a sly smile.

Hiro immediately grabbed Kisa's arm and stomped off down the beach. "Eh...? Eh?" was what I heard from Kisa as she was dragged away. Tohru made a similar "Eh?!" startled that she lost her little kitten. Meanwhile, I gave Shigure a death glare.

"It was a joke!" said Shigure trying to convince us "Even I think middle schoolers are too young."

I looked up to see the boys walking in from the store. I jogged up to greet them. I guess Yuki and Kyo saw Shigure talking to Tohru because when I stopped to say "Hi" they walked right by me looking straight ahead. So I continued up to Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"I got ice cream!" cheered Momiji handing me a popsicle

"Arigatou, Momiji." I said taking the popsicle and licking it. We walked back to the beach, as we got closer we overheard Shigure...

"Since it's such a rare occurrence, why don't we go on a date?"

"Eh?!" Tohru said startled and blushed.

"Oh, come now." Said Shigure calmly "It's not like I meant anything by it. I'm just asking for old time's sake. An old man like me doesn't get that many opportunities to ask..."

Yuki and Kyo were now standing right behind Shigure, with deadly glares and dark auras around them.

"It's no good, sensei." called Hatsuharu nonchalantly, "You're an adult. You need to exercise self-control."

"Want some ice cream?" called Momiji holding up a popsicle.

Shigure looked up to see Yuki and Kyo towering over him looking like they were ready to pound him.

"I kid! I kid!" he laughed

I ran up with Momiji and Hatsuharu behind me. Momiji gave Tohru an ice cream and I happily gave Shigure one too.

"Don't give that pervert an ice cream!" shouted Kyo

I just looked at him with a blank stare licking my ice cream. Shigure hugged me, pulling my head to his chest.

"Oh! You're so cold Kyo!" he said dramatically "You won't even let me have an ice cream!"

"Let go of her!" shouted Kyo and Yuki hitting him in the head. Momiji just laughed and ran to give Hiro and Kisa an ice cream.

I turned to Tohru, "Let's go get changed so we can smash watermelon, 'kay?"

"Okay!" she smiled and we walked into the house.

~~~Time Skip~~~

We walked between the forest and the house carrying all the watermelons until we find a nice place to smash them at. Shigure decided to stay in the house and read a book.

"Eeehh?! Hiro's mama is having a baby?!" Momiji said surprised

"He'll be an older brother?" thought Yuki, "That doesn't quite fit."

"It never does." said Hatsuharu "Aya-Nii as an older brother doesn't fit, either. There's always someone better..."

"You're right, you're right." replied Yuki sweat dropping "You don't have to remind me." _Why does it seem like Yuki doesn't like our older brother? What could he possibly be like...?_

I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?!" continued Momiji "Either one would be great! ... But if it's a girl, it would be sad that he can't hug her tight. But since it definitely won't be possessed by a zodiac spirit, it won't make it's mama sad!" he ended cheerfully.

_Um... does that mean Momiji's mama was sad that her child turns into a rabbit?_

Tohru and I looked over at Momiji a little confused

"He means that all the members of the zodiac have been born." explained Hatsuharu, "As long as we're all alive, there won't be another."

"It's nice..." Yuki spoke up, "People giving birth because they want children."

Tohru looked at the ground sadly. I gave her a hug,, and put my arm around her.

"Ah! But Hiro's mama was fine when Hiro was born, right?" continued Momiji

"Yeah..." thought Hatsuharu, "Now that you mention it. When Hiro turned out to be the ram, she burst out, "I love sheep!" quite a mother..."

"Really?!" I asked amazed "That's awesome!"

"Isn't she? She's great isn't she?!" Momiji giggled looking over at Tohru and I. He walked up to us. "Tohru! Is something wrong? Is the watermelon heavy?"

"I'm alright." smiled Tohru "But you did buy a lot of them."

"That's because when it comes to watermelons we have to have a watermelon smashing tournament, to celebrate Hiro's mama having a baby!" shouted Momiji putting his hand in the air.

We finally found a clearing near a stream. We laid five watermelons on a tarp, and stood around them.

"Kind of a tacky way of celebrating..." mentioned Hatsuharu.

"Momiji probably just came up with that right now..." sighed Yuki

"Would someone please realize that I'm not happy, and that celebrating is not going to make things better." said Hiro through his teeth. I patted him on the head.

Kyo put his hand on his forehead. "You just go from one thing to the next... First of all, it's a waste! Of watermelon."

"It's fine! There's a sheet under them." Pointed out Momiji, determined to smash watermelons.

"But, Momiji, where are the sticks and blind folds?" questioned Yuki

Unexpectedly, Hatsuharu lunged forward slicing his hand clean through a watermelon as if he did it all the time. (O.o) He picked up a piece of broken watermelon and started eating it.

"Go for it, Hiro. It'll be a good story for when you're a big brother." He said

Momiji hopped over to Hatsuharu. "That was nice. Like a hot knife through watermelon." He took a watermelon slice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about... Don't you mean butter?" asked Kyo

"Don't smash it with your hands and then eat it!" sweat dropped Yuki

"Uh, um! I will do my best to smash one in celebration!" volunteered Tohru raising a hand. Kyo and Yuki were alarmed. "I've done it once before. Of course that time I had a stick and blindfold, but there are different kind of rules, aren't there?"

"No, you were doing it right before..." pointed out Yuki

"That sounds fun!" I piped in

"It was really fun!"Tohru had a big smile on her face, "especially when m... *gasp* m... Mo... Mounted police... Officer..." she stuttered and trailed off.

"... Mounted police officer?" wondered Yuki. I nodded in agreement. _What is she talking about... and why is she so shocked? _

"Was the mounted police officer fun?!" Momiji asked standing up.

"Y... yes! He was! Very much so!" Tohru managed to reply, though still shocked

"Um, what are you talking about...?" pondered Yuki

"... She really is overly cautious about what she's saying." Muttered Hiro. I looked down to him, Kyo doing the same.

"A... any way!" continued Tohru "In celebration of Hiro-san's baby-"

"I told you it's not my baby!" Hiro shouted

"-Tohru Honda will humbly smash the watermelon." She punched her fist in the air and brought it down upon a watermelon "Take that!"

"Stu-" yelled Kyo

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Yuki's eyes widened and they both lunged forward to stop Tohru from hitting the watermelon. But... *Gong-ong-ong*

"...co ... Congratulations..." Tohru teared up.

"Are you crying because you couldn't brreak it, or because your hand hurts?" asked Kyo with an irritated tone. "You really are a moron..." he huffed

"Ah! Ice! I'll get you ice Tohru!" I panicked.

I was just about to leave when Kisa said, with a determined look, "I... I'll... do my best to celebrate... too..."

"**GYAH!**" shouted Hiro holding out his hand, "I'm begging you, Kisa! Stop!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted Momiji holding a watermelon above his head, "If you throw it, you can break it safely and easily!"

"You're taking away the whole point of the game!" yelled Hiro "And why are you smiling like you just had a great idea?!"

"Hiro, you're kind of like Kyo." I thought aloud

"Aah?!" he stepped aback

"What?!" shouted Kyo

"Smart aleck..." explained Hatsuharu simply. I nodded in agreement.

"... Oh, ice! I'm sorry Tohru! I'll go get ice!" I ran off to the kitchen.

When I came back, someone had found a stick and a scarf for a blindfold. We had a great time whacking at the watermelons. By the time we finished I was exhausted. I volunteered to help clean up, but Yuki insisted that I join the others inside.

~~~Change POV to 3rd person~~~

"When I was a kid,I thought that if you swallowed a watermelon seed, a watermelon would grow in your stomach." Said Haru picking up the sheet used to smash watermelons on.

"Heh heh. For real?" chuckled Yuki

"I was a little scared." added Haru "Come to think of it... where are the kids?"

"They were in the living room with Miss Honda." Relpied Yuki looking through the living room window. Kisa, Momiji, Samantha and Hiro were lying on the floor. "Yeah... It looks like they're asleep. Momiji and Samantha too."

Yuki watched Tohru enter the room and put a sheet over the sleeping figures. Tohru patted their heads and smiled. Then Kyo came into the room.

Haru looked over, "Hm? Kyo..."

Kyo walked over to Tohru, his back to the window. Tohru's smile brightened and she put her finger to her mouth.

Yuki closed his eyes and a frown formed on his face. He turned to the forest, "Later... I'm going to take a walk."

"Yuki..." Haru stood up, "It's a test."

Yuki simply waved his hand and walked off.

~~~meanwhile~~~ Samantha's POV

Everything was dark. I don't know where I am. But I can hear an echoing voice; a bone chilling masculine voice. Akito.

_"I'll tell you the truth." _echoed Akito's voice_ "Kyo will be confined just as soon as he leaves high school. Just like the previous cat before him... For his whole life..."_

"No!" I screamed at nothing_._

"Until he dies."

"No!" I screamed again.

_"And Yuki..."_

I ran around searching in the darkness searching for the voice, but it came from all directions.

"... He will return to the family compound with me... All of them... Will live and die with me."

"No! I won't allow it!" I shouted, I gave up on searching.

_"All of the juunishi will live in the same home, following the same path... No one comes in, no one will be stolen away... Always remaining the same... A happy future... An endless banquet... Unchanging."_

"**Never!**" I yelled

"UNCHANGING... Unchanging... unchanging..."

The world started swirling...

"Ahhh!" I fell into a bush; I brushed myself off. It's the late afternoon and I landed just outside the summer home.

_That was weird...How did I get here...? Oh well._

I was just about to the house when I heard some voices. My instinct was to hide in the bush again. I looked through the leaves to see Hatori-san and Shigure having a conversation on the porch 3 meters away. They didn't seem to notice me.

_How could they not notice? I mean,. I just fell out of no where... How did they not notice that?_

I would have got out of the bush, but their conversation caught my attention.

"... Did you-know-who come?" Shigure asked Hatori-san.

"That's why I'm here." Answered Hatori-san

"Oh, of course he would bring his pet Haa-san." Joked Shigure

"... I'm no the only one he brought." Hatori-san replied coolly.

**Wait... Akito, is here?!**

"...ha. Well, well." Shigure got up from sitting on the porch, where he was reading, and walked toward my bush looking down. I scooched back a bit. "I didn't expect him to bring Kureno-kun with him. He got me, he got me." Shigure waved his book in the air.

"You..." accused Hatori "Think a little more about Yuki and Kyo... And Honda-kun." Shigure looked up curiously. "Stop trying to stir things up. If you push too hard, you'll break things."

"Break?" smirked Shigure "For us, there's nothing left to break, is there? So if I don't stir things up, I can't get my desired results."

_... So, is he saying... The curse is breaking? That's great! ... But... How? A shiver went down my spine. Akito... He's here... "Think a little more about Yuki..." Ah! Yuki! Where is he?!_


	16. Unexpected Visiter

**Hey Everyone, So in case you were wondering this story takes place near the end of book 10. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unexpected visitor **~~~ Samantha's POV

_Recap:_

_Everything was dark. I don't know where I am. But I can hear an echoing voice, a bone chilling masculine voice. Akito._

_"I'll tell you the truth. Kyo will be confined just as soon as he leaves high school. Just like the previous cat before him... For his whole life..."_

_"No!" I screamed at nothing. "Until he dies." "No!" I screamed again. "And Yuki..." I searched in the darkness for the source of the voice, but it came from all directions. "... He will return to the family compound with me... All of them... Will live and die with me." _

_"No! I won't allow it!" I shouted, giving up on searching for the voice. "All of the juunishi will live in the same home, following the same path... No one comes in, no one will be stolen away... Always remaining the same... A happy future... An endless banquet... Unchanging." _

_"Never!" I yelled. _

_"UNCHANGING... Unchanging... unchanging..." the world started swirling._

_I fell into a bush. I brushed myself and got up. It's the late afternoon. I am just outside the summer home. That was weird... How did I get here? Oh well. I shrugged._

_I was just about to head to the house when I heard some voices. My instinct was to hide in the bush again. I looked through the leaves to see Hatori-san and Shigure having a conversation on the porch 3 meters away from me. They didn't seem to notice me. I just fell out of no where, how did they not notice. I would have got out of the bush but their conversation caught my attention._

_"... Did you-know-who come?" Shigure asked Hatori-san_

_"That's why I'm here." answered Hatori-san_

_"Oh, of court he would bring his pet Haa-san." joked Shigure_

_"... I'm not the only one he brought." Hatori-san replied coolly_

_Wait... Akito is here?_

_"...ha. Well, well." Shigure got up from sitting on the porch reading and walked toward my bush looking down "I didn't expect him to bring Kureno-kun with him. He got me, he got me." Shigure waved his book in the air_

_"You..." said Hatori-san "Think a little more about Yuki and Kyo... And Honda-kun." Shigure looked up "Stop trying to stir things up. If you push too hard, you'll break things."_

_"Break?" smirked Shigure "For us, there's nothing left to break, is there? So if I don't stir things up, I can't get my desired results."_

_So, is he saying... The curse is about to break? That's great! ... But... How?_

_A shiver went down my spine. Akito... He's here... "Think a little more about Yuki..." Ah! Yuki! Where is he?!_

~~~I woke up, startled. It was late afternoon. Momiji and Kisa were lying beside me (left) still asleep. Hiro was on my right, he was starting to stir. Kyo was sitting in a chair, one knee up to his chest and his opposite arm lying on it.

"Hey." he said.

I blinked, still a little sleepy. "Hey."

I looked past him, I saw Shigure walk in from the porch I saw him at in the dream. And I saw someone calmly retreating... Hatori-san?

I shook the others awake, I think something important's going to happen. Tohru came in at this moment.

"Oh! Your awake now." she smiled to us happily "Did you have a good sleep?" there were a few nods as Momiji, Kisa and Hiro had just woken up, but I was still watching Shigure. He came into the room with a mischievous look. Kyo followed my gazed and gave Shigure a hard look.

"I have some news..." he said as he walked into the room.

"Akito's here." I stated as Shigure walked up to us. He gave me a curious look, as well as Momiji and Tohru.

"That's right. How did you come to that conclusion my little flower?" he asked playfully.

"Because I just saw Hatori-san with you on the porch. And Hatori-san would never leave Akito for an extended amount of time since Akito gets sick a lot, or so I'm told. So with that knowledge I would assume Akito is here." _Sherlock Holmes would be so proud, er... Content?, with my deductions_ "...And if Akito is here there must be a reason. Am I right?"

"Well I'm not fully aware of the reason." Shigure scratched the back of his head

"Akito-san... Is here...?" wondered Tohru still processing that.

"Mm... Is Akito staying here?" asked Momiji tiredly

"Ha ha! Of course not. He's staying in the Hanare (guest house). Still, we have to go say Hello."

"...should we change clothes?" Hiro asked rubbing sleep out of his eye

"You're fine like that." replied Shigure

*gasp* "By the way... Where's Yuki-kun?" wondered Tohru looking outside

"Talking a walk." answered Hatsuharu coming in through the glass doors

A shiver went down my spine. _Something doesn't feel right, I need to find Yuki._

"Oh my... I see." said Shigure, his goofy smile leaving his face "Well, Yuki-kun can go later."

"Hey." said Kyo, slightly turning his head to Shigure "Don't tell me you're going to make Tohru go, too?"

"Nope." Shigure smiled "Today it's just the relatives. Well hold off on Tohru-kun for a while." he turned to Tohru, "I'm sorry. Please don't be offended..."

"Eh?! No, of course not! I'm all right, so... Yes..." panicked Tohru. Everyone let out a small *phew*

"You and Kyo-kun can take care of things while we're away. I don't think we'll be out too late." he patted her arm. Tohru looked a little troubled

"... Wait... Kyo and Tohru are staying here... I'm coming with you?" I asked a little surprised

"Of course!" Shigure smiled "You're part of our family."

"... Okay..." I looked out the window "But I think someone should find Yuki. I'll meet you at the Hanare soon enough." I walked out through the glass doors before anyone could object.

_Now which way could he be...?_ I was standing at the edge of the forest. Yuki could have taken any path. I closed my eyes trying to listen to my heart, it's been telling somethings wrong ever since I woke up. I turned towards the ocean trail.

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who will have further to fall..." I sang

... I hear voices...

I hid behind a tree and looked around to see Akito dressed in black sitting on a rock. He was talking, more like harshly whispering, to Yuki, whom had a petrified look on his face. _What is Akito saying to him?_

Akito smirked and turned toward the ocean. "Kureno! Let's go." called Akito

A man with brown hair, a light brown dress shirt and black pants came out from the trees across from me. I didn't even see him earlier. I decided to pretend I just walked in on them.

"Ah! I found you Yuki!" I smiled gleefully jogging up to them

Akito turned around giving me an icy stare. Kureno looked at me curiously.

"Ah... Konichiwa Akito." I bowed

"What are you doing walking all alone?" he smirked

"Just enjoying the beautiful day." I smiled

"What makes this day beautiful?" he spat "It's boiling hot!"

"It's not all bad. It's a perfect time to go swimming." I suggested

"Why do you always look for goodness?" challenged Akito "There is no good in this world! The world is filled with darkness!"

"How so?" I wondered

Akito smirked "How so?... Take this curse for example, it causes nothing but pain. Hatori, he is blind in one eye and lost his "true love"" he mocked. "Momiji's mother rejected him and had him erased from her memories... Kisa gets teased by her class because of the way she looks... Isuzu lost her "happy" family...! And you! You are a part of it! Heh heh heh!" he started laughing hysterically

"A-Akito..." Yuki tried to speak

... "But... Everything happens for a reason." I looked Akito, strangely calm despite feeling nervous. Akito stopped laughing and looked me hard in the eye. "That's what I believe... Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies, so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself. People change so you can learn to let go, and sometimes... Good things fall apart so better things can fall together."  
There was silence... Akito's hands balled into fists and his ears went red in rage.

"Go ahead, hit me. You'll only be proving that you need violence to gain control." I turned to the forest. "And besides, it won't work on me. I am the master of my own fate. Shall we all walk back to the Hanare?"

"... Kureno and I will be going. I've seen enough of you today." huffed Akito briskly walking away with Kureno-san close behind. Once they were out of sight I sighed.

"I'll make amends tomorrow." I turned to Yuki and gave him a smile "Let's go to the house?"

Yuki's expression changed from shocked to calm "Maybe later."

"Alright." I ruffled his hair and walked back to the trail. I stopped and turned back to him "You know, you're brave Yuki." He turned to me, perplexed. "There is bravery as seen when facing an arch foe... But the greatest kind is when you face yourself." I gave him a knowing smile and turned back to the forest. "Food for thought!"

_Well, Akito doesnt want to see me for the rest of the day._ I smiled to myself and skipped back to the house. Kyo and Tohu were in the kitchen taking out supplies to cook.

"Whatcha cookin'?" I asked peeking my head around the doorway

"Ah, Samantha-chan! You're back already! Welcome back!" Tohru greeted me with a hug "Is everyone else back too?"

Kyo turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"No, just me. Yuki and I met Akito on our walk and Yuki decided to continue his walk." I smiled "No worries."

Tohru showed a bit of worry, but then she gave me a smile.

"So what are you making?" I asked again, looking over her shoulder at Kyo who was watching us.

"Pancakes." he stated

"Pancakes?! OMG! Do you have maple syrup? You gotta have maple syrup!" I shouted gleefully

"Oh! No we don't!" gasped Tohru as her eyes widened

"Then I'll go buy some!" I cheered turning to head out the door. I stopped mid-walk. "Uh... Where's the store exactly?"

Kyo let out a heavy sigh. "C'mon. Let's just get to the store before the pancakes get cold."

"Okay! I'll finish making the pancakes." said Tohru going back to measuring.

I grabbed my purse and followed Kyo to the store having a conversation about random things.

~~~meanwhile at the Hanare~~~ 3rd POV

Everyone had arrived to the Hanare to greet Akito.

"Haa-saaan! We're here!" sang Shigure coming in through the back, unlike the others. [everyone is speaking Japanese now]

"Where's Honda-kun?" asked Hatori

"For now, I'm having her care for things while we're gone." he replied "Is Akito-san inside?"

"He just got back from going out with Kureno... The heat's put him in a bad mood."

"Ah! I see." winked Shigure "But it really is bizarre that he brought Kureno-kun. Until now. He wouldn't even let us juunishi see him much."

"Maybe Akito just gets nervous without him near by." suggested Hatori, following Shigure to Akito's room.

"Nervous? Nervous..." Shigure chuckled, stopping just outside the door "Ah! Did Ren-san make a pass at him or something!"

"Don't say that which is forbidden." warned Hatori sternly

"Shigure!" called Akito angrily "How long are you two going to be whispering? I thought I told you that when you arrive, you are to come straight to me! Always!"

"Oh, Konichiwa Akito-san." smiled Shigure innocently "I brought everyone to bid you welcome."

"You're late." huffed Akito "Idiots should do what idiots can to be quicker."

"You're completely right." Shigure said continuing his goofy smile "I apologize

"Never mind. Kureno! Leave. You don't have to see anyone." ordered Akito waving him off. Kureno left the room.

"Akito... Why don't you let Kureno see everyone once in a while?" asked Hatori kneeling down next to Akito.

"Why? It's not necessary." Akito put his hands on Hatori's shoulders and gave him a hug "More importantly, I met with Yuki earlier. He was out walking all by himself... So I let him talk to me." Shigure and Hatori gases off, thinking to themselves.

Shigure knelt down. "Well, well... That was very kind of you."

"Of course." said arrogantly "I'm always thinking of Yuki. I gently admonished him, and told him not to fill his head with silly ideas. He looked like he had received a tremendous shock. He's probably off crying somewhere by now. That's so like Yuki. Heh..." Akito chuckled "Heh heh! Ah ha ha! He really is an Idiot! He should just come back to me. He should be so lucky that I give him so much attention. A boring guy like him!" Akito held Hatori for support and continued snickering

"Oh yes. Samantha-kun went out too. Did you meet her?"

Akito stopped snickering and looked up at Shigure with a hard look.

"Do not speak of her at this time." he demanded

"... In that case, why don't we go see everyone now?"

"Yes..." smirked Akito "You're right. I'll go." Akito stood up "Shigure. Don't go home without asking me."

"Of course I won't." smiled Shigure. Akito left the room.

Hatori stared out the window. And Shigure looked at the door where Akito exited.

"Um... Are you mad at me?" questioned Shigure "The silence is killing me."

"... No." answered Hatori closing his eyes. Shigure looked over to Hatori. "I don't know what you're up to, Shigure... But if there's a chance it will change things, any method is preferable to doing nothing... Like me."

Shigure fully turned around and shook Hatori "Whats going on?! At a time like this, Hatori is supposed to give me a stern lecture!"

"I won't." Hatori said sternly, crossing his arms

"Ouch! That's dirty! You know it hurts the most when you take that attitude!" Shigure whined

"I do not." stated Hatori

Shigure stopped shaking Hatori and regained composure, or what ever's normal for Shigure. "You're just too kind, Haa-san. And I'm just conniving and not nice at all. Right?"

"Are you talking about merits? Or faults?"

"I'm only stating facts. An Yuki isn't the closed up little boy he used to be. Now then... the fool who is making the biggest misunderstanding, is who?"

~~~"Welcome." Akito greeted everyone with a fake smile "Thank you for coming. I'm so happy. ...I love you all."

~~~back at the summer home~~~ Samantha's POV

"The sun's setting." commented Tohru "They've been gone so long..."

"Maybe they're eating dinner over there." I suggested. We had already finished our pancakes.

"Should we heat up the leftovers and eat them?" wondered Kyo

"We... We can't!" panicked Tohru, "I know! Why don't we call them?"

"Do you know the phone number?" asked Kyo indifferently, "I don't."

"Oh." Tohru's enthusiasm deflated. "Ah! Then I can at least go check outside." She quickly got up and scurried out the door.

"What good will that do? Hey!" called Kyo

"It's not use Kyo, she's gone." I smirked and poked the left over syrup on my plate. "So the pancakes weren't too sweet were they?"

Kyo turned back to me from the doorway, "Nah."

"That's good." I smiled. I heard the front door unlock. "Konichiwa!" I called loudly still looking at Kyo.

"What?!" he shouted back to me.

"Samantha!" called Momiji hopping into the living room and giving me a big hug.

"Konichiwa." Waved Kisa walking into the room with Hiro and Hatsuharu.

"Hello." said Hatsuharu bluntly.

"Welcome back!" I said hugging Kisa. "Are you hungry?" Kisa nodded

"Yes, yes, yes!" Momiji nodded vigorously tugging my sleeve. Kyo hit him in the head. "Waaaaahhh!" cried Momiji. Surprised I knelt down to check if Momiji got a bruise.

"It bothers me every time you open your mouth." Kyo huffed and turned away. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"What are we eating?" asked Hatsuharu like nothing happened.

"Tohru made pancakes for us." I said while picking up the dirty plates.

"Where is Tohru?" Momiji wondered, following me to the kitchen.

"Oh, she went outside to see where you were. Uh... Where's Shigure and Yuki too?" I turned around.

"Sensei is still at the Hanare and Yuki was still out for a walk." Replied Hatsuharu

"Okay." I smiled and put my finger to my chin "Maybe I should go find Tohru, we wouldn't want her to get lost."

"I'll go with you!" cheered Momiji. Kyo took the dirty plates from me and went to the kitchen.

"No, you should stay here and eat your dinner. You must be hungry, it's pretty late." I insisted and went outside.

The stars were out; they shone like diamonds in the sky. And the moon shone so bright it lit up the path to the forest and ocean.

"This is the night, it's a beautiful night and they call it Bella Notte." I sang to myself. I was coming to a clearing in the forest where I could see the sky through the trees. *gasp* _A shooting star!_

"It's a shooting star!" gasped Tohru, in Japanese, tugging Yuki's sleeve and pointing to the night sky. I hid behind a tree to spy on them.

Yuki turned to look at Tohru "Look up there, I'm sure of it. Ah! See? There's another one!" Yuki looked up bewildered.

"Did you see it?" asked Tohru excitedly.

"Yeah." Replied Yuki

"Wasn't it pretty?" Tohru smiled. Yuki's face softened to a smile. Then he spoke softly. I can't make out what they are saying.

_Samantha, you should leave them alone._ My conscience told me. _But I'm so curious! C'mon, spying is not proper. ...Fine._

Just before I left I took one last glance and I saw...

...

..

.

Yuki **kiss** Tohru on the forehead!

Tohru blushed like mad. I had to suppress a squeal. I **love** love. It's so cute!

_C'mon, give them some space._ My conscience urged me. _Yeah..._ I smiled and left to the house.


	17. Apologies

Hi Everyone, sorry for the wait. School's going to start soon so I may only update once every week. But I'll do my best to update often ^_^ And thank you sooo much for your patience. I'm so happy you like the story!

Thanks for your reviews, when I read them I want to update as quickly as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Apologies**

**~~~At the Summer House~~~Tohru's POV**

"Cook something yummy while we're gone!" said Momiji as cheerful as ever.

"I want to eat shougayaki." commented Hatsuharu-san as he headed out the door.

"Again?!" asked Yuki

"We'll be back soon Onee-chan." said Kisa giving me a hug.

"Take care, Tohru-kun." said Shigure ruffling my hair.

"It'll be a nice day." observed Samantha-chan "Perfect for going to the beach." She gave me a hug an waved me off as she and Momiji followed the others hand in hand.

Its the next day and we have just finished breakfast. I'm half-heartedly cleaning the table because I can't get what happened last night out of my head. Yuki-kun told me something very important. And I still don't understand; he opened "that tightly closed lid"... I listened closely, to the small voice that fell in drops instead of words. My mind is lost in thoughts. I put my hand to my forehead unconsciously. A small... ...

"...Kun?" I looked up to see Hatori-san bending down to look me in the eye. "Honda-kun?"

"**Eh...? Eh?! H-Hatori-sa... EH?!**" _When did Hatori-san get here?!_

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" he asked straightening himself up.

"Ah, no, it's not that. I was just, well that is..." I stuttered "I-I-I mean. Hatori-san, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

He looked off in the distance before answering. "I came yesterday with Akito, but... Due to the circumstances, I couldn't come say hello."

"I see... So you went to the trouble to...! Thank you very much!" _I can't believe he came here just to say hello, he didn't have to... I'm so grateful!_ "Hatori-san, are you doing wel-"

"I'm sorry." he cut off. Huh? "I'm sure you came to have fun with everyone... But we left you all by yourself."

"Oh! Oh, no! Um!" I panicked "Please don't apologize! Kyo-kun was here with me, so you couldn't say I was by myself. And this way, I can get to mind the house, so I'm having fun!" _That's right. Everyone went out to see Akito-san again today. So Kyo-kun and I have been taking care of things here together. I really don't mind. There's nothing that Hatori-san has to apologize for... Ah! Could it be that he's just worried about Kyo-kun and me being here by ourselves? Oh no! What if everyone's concerned about that?!... I wonder if I'm just being conceited to think that? Yeah... But... I __**am**__ happy..._

"... I'm so happy! Thank you so much! I-I really am very lucky! I'm so very happy! So please, don't worry about me. I'm fine!" I gave Hatori-san my biggest smile.

He ruffled my hair and turned to leave. "... That's all for today."

"Ah..."

"Kyo. Don't leave her alone." and with that, Hatori-san left.

_I wonder if I'll go this whole trip without ever greeting Akito-san? Or maybe it will happen soon...? Whether it happens or not... It all depends on Akito-san, doesn't it?... Akito-san..._  
_"Did you... open the lid?" I asked Yuki-kun last night_  
_"Thanks to Akito." was his reply_  
_What on earth did Akito-san say to Yuki-kun?_

"Hey." said Kyo-kun jolting me out of my trance "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"**Eh?!** N-No! I was just thinking about things..." I quickly said waving my hands in front of me.

Kyo slightly tilted his head to the side. "Hmm?"

_OH, NO! I'm even making Kyo-kun worry about me! "Ky-Kyo-kun! Would you like to go to the beach?!" I panicked_

"Huh? Look, you..."

"Don't worry! I don't mean swim. Let's play in the sand! Were you going to say something?"

"... And that would be... Fun?"

"Yes! I'm sure it will be fun!"

"... If you say so." he sighed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**~~~At the Hanare~~~Akito's POV**

_"But... Everything happens for a reason. That's what I believe... Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies, so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself. People change so you can learn to let go, and sometimes... Good things fall apart so better things can fall together."_  
_How can she say such things to me? She is no better than I am. Although, I do admire her for standing up for herself. But not to me. I am their god, not her! She won't replace me!_  
_"You will not replace me! You may think you are God but you aren't!"_  
_"Well I'm not!"_  
_*sigh*_  
_Maybe I should trust her..._

"Akito, Samantha-kun is here." introduced Hatori from just outside the door. I requested Hatori to gather all the juunishi this morning for another one on one meeting. I don't like it when they spend so much time with that gorgon, Tohru Honda.

"Konichiwa, Akito." said Samantha quietly walking into the room. She gave a small bow and sat in front of me so we were almost eye to eye, she was lower since she's shorter.

"Hmph." I huffed

Her perfect eyebrows knit together "I'm sorry if I insulted you yesterday. I didn't mean to." she said looking down. _Her voice sounds sincere, but does she really mean it? I don't trust her. But truthfully, I don't trust anyone._

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked harshly

She looked up. "I just... I thought maybe I said something to offend you... Since you stormed off right away... So, I'm sorry Akito, I really mean it."

_Again, she's looking at me with those eyes that make you want to melt. Like you can talk to her about all your problems and she will fix them for you. Agh!_

I quickly turned away. "Fine!"

Samantha tilted her head, as if to silently ask what's wrong. Then there was a flash of light in her eyes.

"Ah! Akito, do you like to draw?" she asked moving to sit next to me.

"What?" I asked. "What's with the meaningless question?"

"I'm just trying to find something we have in common." she smiled and pulled a sketchbook out from behind her. "See, we can draw something. Like... A bird." she turned to a page with a half sketched bird. It looks like the white dove I have at home. She placed the sketchbook on my lap an handed me a pencil.

"Why don't you finish it?"

"This is stupid." I muttered but took the pencil anyway. The bird was basically done. It just needed a tail and feet.

"That's amazing!" Samantha exclaimed as I drew the tail.

"It's pretty bad." muttered Akito

"No, it's really good!" she insisted. "Now he just needs a friend." she smiled."... You know, you can talk to me about anything you want."

"..." We worked on drawing for a good hour or two before Kureno walked in to check on us. "Akito, do you need anything?"

"... Yes... Bring in Hatsuharu."

Kureno nodded.

"Ah. Konichiwa, um... Kureno-san, yes?" spoke up Samantha, interrupting my thoughts.

Kureno turned to me for permission to speak. *huff* _I will have to deal with this at some point. I gave him a reluctant nod of approval._

He turned to Samantha and bowed "My name is Kureno Sohma." he confirmed. "I don't believe we've met."

"My name is Samantha Sohma." she smiled "It's nice to meet you."

Kureno nodded.

"He is the rooster." I said bluntly while holding back my anger.

"Really?" she turned to me then back to Kureno. She started smiling even more. "That's cool!" _What's so cool about it?_ "Hey, since your a bird," she took the sketchbook out of my hands to show Kureno "what do you think of this bird Akito and I sketched."

"Akito sketched?" asked Kureno as he examined the bird

"..." I looked away. _This is stupid._

"Uh huh!" affirmed Samantha happily "He sketched the tail. He did a really good job, didn't he?"

"Yes." nodded Kureno in agreement. "I'll call for Hatsuharu."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon!" waved off Samantha

_I haven't talked to Hatsuharu in a while... That Rin girl has gotten herself into a lot of trouble hasn't she?... Heh heh, I heard she got out of the hospital recently... Ah ha ha... And she broke up with Hatsuharu... He really is stupid if he thought they would stay together for very long... He he he._

Samantha was quietly drawing another bird. She looked up to see me smirking to myself. "Something funny?" she smiled "A joke?"

_She is so innocent. Just wait until it is wrecked..._

*slide* Hatsuharu walked into the room and sat down with his knees bent and leaning back on his hands. He nodded to me, then Samantha. She smiled but I just sat with my knees to my chest and my back to him. _How can he be so calm sometimes. It really makes me sick._

"Did you eat lunch yet?" Samantha asked, too sweetly for my taste

"Nah. But on the way here I saw some of the maids had trays of food. They should be here any minute." he said indifferently

"That's good. I'm getting a little hungry." said Samantha with a smile. I saw Hatsuharu grin. _Ugh._

No sooner did a maid come in with a tray of food for us. It was ramen noodles.

"Grr... I don't want it!" I spat and pushed the bowl away.

Samantha put down her bowl and sat across from me. She lightly pushed my bowl back to me.

"Just one bite? It'll give you energy." she smiled

I glared at her. "**No.** It's disgusting."

"You haven't even tried it yet. It tastes better when it's hot."

"Nnnn..."

She moved closer to me while picking up my bowl and handing me chopsticks. I didn't take them. Curiously, she just smiled, picked up some noodles and offered me the chopsticks again. I just stared at them.

"I'm not going to feed you."

Hatsuharu was watching out of the corner of his eyes. I sighed reluctantly taking the chopsticks and eating the noodles."It's not that disgusting."

"Good." She smiled and continued eating her lunch.

In between bites Samantha would tell us about pointless things. Like how to use a colour wheel, or Vincent Van Gogh. I mean, why would you want to know about a guy that cut off his ear and gave it to his girlfriend? Stupid.

When we finished our lunch, Hatsuharu finally spoke up. "I hear Kureno's here, too. Is that true?"

Samantha was about to answer but I cut in first "Even if he were, I wouldn't let you see him." Samantha tilted her head.

"Honda-san either?"

"Why must you bring her up?"

"Because Kureno's a member of the zodiac, too."

"... Do I have to let all of the juunishi meet her?"

"Well, no, but it feels unnatural for you not to." he said casually

"Keh! Un-natural? Unnatural, you say? Hmm? Ah ha ha! Oh, Hatsuharu... Hatsuharu, you always say funny things. Heh heh... Ha..."

Hatsuharu remained silent. I bet he's just wanting to turn black. _How wonderful that would be, to see Samantha's horrified reaction when Hatsuharu goes violent. Heh heh! That would break her cheerfulness!_ "Is there anything else? Anything, you know, unnatural that you'd like to... Keh heh heh..."

"No." he said bluntly. I leaned my head against his knee to look up at him. "And I'd like it if you wouldn't laugh like that."

"...But it's funny Hatsuharu... Just like you. The big, dumb, funny ox. Oh...?" I reached my hand up to caress his face "Why so glum? Did I hurt your feelings?" _Like he has feelings. Psht, he shows no emotions._

"You shouldn't call people dumb Akito." piped up Samantha. She stopped sketching for a minute. "How would you like it if you were called dumb? You would feel pretty bad wouldn't you?"

"Heh. Well Hatsuharu is the cow." I chuckled

"Yet the cow happens to be a sacred symbol in many countries. Take Ancient Greece for example..." she pointed with her pencil "Cows are a sacred animal to the god Apollo. And if he were real and heard you right now, you'd be toast. And I literally mean toast because he's the sun god. ...Then again, he might torcher you with really bad haikus." She knit her eyebrows together and continued sketching.

I shook my head. "You can all leave now." I said to Hatsuharu. Samantha looked up with big eyes. *sigh* "Fine. You too." I muttered

She smiled as she closed her book and jumped up. Hatsuharu waited for her at the door. Yet, unexpectedly she gave me a hug that almost knocked me over.

"See you tomorrow, Akito!" I shoved her off me and she skipped over to Hatsuharu.

"Let's go get the others!"

...

_Ugh! This has been a long day... ... Should I let Kureno meet Tohru Honda-san..? ... ...heh. ...maybe I should..._

**~~~At the beach~~~Tohru's POV~~~**

"Hey. What... is that?" asked Kyo-kun looking up. Kyo-kun and I went to the beach to play in the sand, since he doesn't like water. We are having so much fun!

"It's a sand castle! It's still in progress though."

"Looks more like a sand **mountain** to me." he stated looking at the pile of sand sitting in front of me.

"H-huh?! R-really?!" I panicked.

"It's just, the one I saw on TV looked more like a, you know, like a **castle**." he explained "Not that I should talk. I've never actually made one before."

"This is your first time?! Th-that means I'm your **senpai,** doesn't it?!" _This is so exciting!_

"... Senpai, you really **suck** at this." Kyo-kun stated

"**TOHRU!**" *jump hug* *POOF!* "I'm back! I'm back! I'm back!" shouted Momiji-kun giddily

"Y-y-you startled me…" I said shakily as a little blond bunny nuzzled my cheek

"Momiji!" shouted Kyo-kun "Why, you little…!"

"W-welcome back!" I hugged Momiji-kun

"I'm back!" he giggled

"We're back Onee-chan…!" called Kisa-san running over to give me a hug.

"What's this? Aren't you two a little **old** to be playing kids' games?" judged Hiro-san following Kisa at a slower pace.

"I wanna play too!" called Samantha-chan skipping over from walking with Hatsuharu-kun and Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun… He's talking with Hatsuharu-kun… *Poof!*

"Ah!" _That surprised me! _

"Put on some clothes!" shouted Kyo-kun as Momiji-kun ran off to change.

"Tohru, is this your sand castle?" asked Samantha-chan looking at the pile of sand.

"Yes!" I replied happily

"May I make a tower for it?" she asked

"Sure!" I smiled.

"Ha ha ha!" _Hmm…? That sounds like Yuki-kun's laughing. _I turned to see it was him. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

"Hatsuharu! Come play with us!" called Samantha-chan. I passed Hatsuharu-kun to talk to Yuki-kun.

"Ah… Um… Welcome back!"

"Hello, Honda-san." He greeted me with his princely smile "Have you been playing here this whole time?"

"Y-yes! Kyo-kun and I were making a sand castle."

He looked over to the beach "A sand castle… I see. I was sure it was a **sand mountain**."

"AAAHH! D-does it really look that way to you, too, Yuki-kun?!" I panicked. _Is it really that bad?!_

"… I'm sorry about yesterday…" said Yuki-kun calmly as he looked into the distance. "You're probably worried about that, aren't you?"

"Ah…"

"I knew the things I was saying must have sounded quite strange, but I just kept talking. I'm sorry. But… I won't apologize for **kissing** you…" He turned to me and gave me a mischievous smile. "…Because I don't think I did anything wrong. But if you prefer, I don't mind, if you forget it."

I blushed "But… But… I couldn't possibly forget! I admit that I didn't understand everything you were saying… But I'm sure that it was very important to you… wasn't it, Yuki-kun? You told me something very important, didn't you?" _But it's so small. The voice is so small. So small… I can't hear it. No matter how hard I listen… I can't hear it. His **True Voice**…_

"..." Yuki gave me another princely smile. "There's a right time and a wrong time to tell the whole truth, wouldn't you say?" He lightly took my hair in his hands, making me blush. He whispered "That's why… someday… Okay?"

_He told me that before too. While he had a fever this week… "I think there's something I should tell you… someday."_

Yuki-kun moved one arm to my back and the other to hold my hand. "For now, All I can tell you is that I'm doing well. So, don't worry about me."

"**YES! I-I-I understand!**"

Yuki-kun grinned "Yeah."

"Tohru! Yuki!" Momiji-kun waved us over. Only Yuki-kun left because now I'm shaking with stress. _I… I think he was teasing me! Somehow, It seems like he's suddenly gotten tougher._ _...Breathe in …breathe out… _I walked over to Momiji-kun and Kisa-san.

"It's a dumpling! Did I do a good job?" asked Momij-kun happily showing Yuki-kun a ball of sand.

"Yes, you did."

"Yuki, let's go back soon." said Hatsuharu-kun "I'm hungry." _Right, I need to make dinner. Hmm…_

"Tohru! Do you like the tower Kisa and I made?" called Samantha-chan beckoning me to come over.

"That's amazing! How did you make stairs?!" …

~meanwhile~ "Yeah, okay." Answered Yuki. … Suddenly, with a stern face, he grabbed Kyo's shirt collar. "You… If you happen to see Akito, don't get stupid and **lose it.**" Kyo glared at him. "I realize it must be painful to always be scorned the way you are, but I can't have you doing anything to send Akito's sparks flying at **her**."

"Wh-Why do I have to hear that from you?!" shouted Kyo pulling himself out of Yuki's grip. _…! What's going on? _"Don't talk down to me! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Yuki-kun stepped back. A shadow covered his eyes dramatically, "I'm **me**."

…

*twitch* "I… I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Kyo-kun balling his fists.

"Ah! Um, uh!" I panicked. _This isn't good!_

"Yuki, you're so cool." Said Hatsuharu-kun nonchalantly

"**He sure as hell is NOT cool!**" shouted Kyo-kun "Not in the least!" Yuki-kun looked away with a disgusted look.

"Um!" I panicked running in between the two of them. _The small voice is still far away, but… I know I'll hear his voice… someday._

* * *

Sorry for changing POVs so much. There is no consistent character right now. L Yeah, you won't be seeing from Samantha's POV for a bit. There are just so many things that help move this story along… But don't worry! We'll see more of her side soon enough. ^_^


End file.
